Escolhas
by Teka Weasley
Summary: E se você pudesse saber o que aconteceria se mudasse uma escolha do passado? Hermione pode...
1. Vida estressante!

Disclamer: Harry Potter não me pertence, não que eu não gostaria que pertencesse... mas fazer o que? E a fic é inspirada no filme "Um homem de família", mas é só um pouquinho, só a essência da história.

**Escolhas**

**Capítulo 1 - Vida estressante.**

Mais um dia cheio na vida de Hermione Granger, seu trabalho não era o sonho que ela esperava, mas achava que depois de nove anos trabalhando ali, nem tinha mais o direito de reclamar. Era diretora do departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, e como passava muito tempo no Ministério, não tinha muito amigos, se distanciou dos que tinham, e seus companheiros de trabalhos acabaram se tornando seus melhores amigos, como sua família.  
- Srta. Granger! - Josh Hall tentava em vão chamar a atenção de sua chefe - Srta. Granger! SRTA. GRANGER!  
- O que foi Josh? - disse sem desviar os olhos dos papéis em sua mesa.  
- Telefone para a você.  
- Depois que copiaram isso dos trouxas eu não tenho mais paz... A pessoa disse do que se tratava? - ainda com os olhos compenetrados no que fazia.  
- Não, mas...  
- Então não deve ser importante. - disse fazendo observações no pergaminho que analisava naquela hora.  
- Então... O que eu falo para ele?  
- Sei lá, fala para deixar um recado, ou para ligar outro dia, ou pergunte que ideia foi essa de ligar para um escritório em constante atividade na véspera de Natal.  
- A senhorita não se importa se eu tentar a do deixar recado?  
- Como quiser Josh... E aqueles duendes vão vir tratar do tal ritual que eles querem fazer no ano novo? – e puxou mais uma pilha de papéis. – É só o que faltava, duendes soltos em Londres em pleno trinta e um de dezembro... – com tanto pergaminhos em cima na mesa, Hermione esbarrou no tinteiro que estava próximo ao seu braço, manchando parte dos documentos que analisava - Maravilha, era o que eu estava precisando.  
- Eu vou verificar a vinda dos duendes e já chamo um dos elfos domésticos para limpar isto - Josh disse saindo da sala.  
- Chamar... Esses imprestáveis deviam adivinhar e vir logo! Eu não tenho tempo para ficar esperando por eles.  
Tentando achar pergaminhos limpos para que ela pudesse continuar seu trabalho, foi interrompida por mais um chamado de Josh.  
- Srta. Granger, o chefe, ou sei lá o que, dos duendes do ritual de fim do ano está na linha mágica.  
- Obrigado Josh - disse pegando o aparelho que se parecia muito com um telefone trouxa, e que recebia ondas mágicas, que em algumas ocasiões eram mais rápidas que as corujas. - Boa tarde, senhor...?  
- Sr. Dickie, estou apenas comunicando que não poderei comparecer a reunião, esperou que não se importe se ela seja remarcada...  
- Não, imagina! – disse esperando que ele não captasse a ironia. - Para remarcar a reunião, fale com o meu assessor, Josh Hall, mas tem que ser antes do ano novo.  
- Claro, obrigado pela atenção, Srta. Granger.  
- É o meu trabalho... Até logo. - e desligou o telefone - Dickie... Vê se isso é nome de duende... Eu não acredito que eu estou aqui até essa hora esperando esse maldito duende e ele não vem. Sem chance, eu vou barrar esse ritual de qualquer jeito... JOSH!  
- Sim, Srta. Granger - disse ofegando por ter vindo correndo para a sala da chefe.  
- Josh, Pode ir para a casa ficar com os seus filhos, os tais duendes não vão vir mais, eu fecho tudo aqui.  
- Posso mesmo? – perguntou com uma voz animada  
- Claro! Um Feliz Natal para você e para sua família.  
Ele se aproximou para abraçar a chefe.  
- Para a senhorita também! Até logo. - disse indo para sua sala e logo depois Hermione pode escutar ele saindo.  
Ela sentou em sua cadeira, olhou para os pergaminhos sujos em cima da mesa, e de uma vez se levantou e pegou seu casaco de pele de dragão importando da Romênia e saiu de sua sala.  
- Deixa que os elfos limpam... - disse enquanto trancava sua sala e indo fechar a sala de Josh, que era ao lado da sua.  
Ao verificar que estava tudo certo, notou o recado do telefonema que recebera minutos atrás. Pegou o bilhete onde estava escrito: "Desculpe te incomodar, não se preocupe, não é importante. Ron Weasley."  
Ela ficou um tempo olhando para o papel que estava segurando, pensou em retornar a ligação, mas não tinha telefone para contato. Colocou o papel no bolso e então decidiu seguir seu caminho.

Em vez de aparatar até o seu flat, que ficava em um bairro bruxo, decidiu ir andando, fazia tempo que não olhava as vitrines, tanto do beco diagonal quando nas lojas trouxas, mas após alguns minutos ela já estava arrependida. Olhar tantas pessoas felizes se preparando para o Natal a fazia lembrar de que passaria o feriado sozinha novamente, não era bem o que esperava de seu passeio.  
Mas agora que estava no meu dos trouxas, não podia mais aparatar, e enquanto andava de cabeça baixa, esbarrou em uma garotinha, que parecia estar sozinha, mas pelas belas roupas que vestia não era uma menina de rua.  
- Desculpa moça – disse a garotinha.  
- Tudo bem! - Hermione respondeu aparando a menina que esteve a ponto de cair - Mas você está sozinha? Cadê os seus pais? - disse olhando em volta e procurando algum adulto que poderia estar responsável pela menina.  
- Não se preocupe... Eu vim por que você parece estar triste, e o Natal não uma data para ficar triste...  
- Como você sabe que eu estou triste? – balançou a cabeça, como se percebesse o que a menina estava falando. - Espera aí, por acaso você me conhece?  
- Conheço sim! Eu não sabia que você estava triste?  
- Mas dá onde...  
- Eu estou aqui para lhe ajudar! – a interrompeu. - Você não precisa me contar nada, mas pense, tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de mudar?  
- Claro que não! Eu tenho uma boa vida, um bom emprego... – sentiu-se começar a dizer, mesmo sem fazer muito sentido contar aquelas coisas para esta garotinha desconhecida.  
- Será mesmo? – a interrompeu mais uma vez.

_" - Ron, eu não posso me mudar com você para a Irlanda!  
- Por que não, Mione? Os Cannons vão mudar o Centro e Treinamento para lá, e agora que voltaram a investir neles, é a minha grande chance. Faz um ano que a gente se formou e eu vou poder jogar Quadribol profissionalmente.  
- Mas você só está pensando em você! - disse levantando a voz, e agora todo o Caldeirão Furado olhava para os dois.  
- Você não está entendendo... Eu estou fazendo isso pela gente... Pelo que estão me oferecendo, nós poderemos casar e viver super bem...  
- Sem chance Ron, eu acabei de conseguir esse estágio no Ministério e se eu conseguir crescer no meu departamento, o de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, o F.A.L.E finalmente pode se tornar uma realidade...  
- Espera... – e também levantou a voz, muito contrariado. - Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Você está me trocando pelo fale?  
- É F.A.L.E, e eu não estou lhe trocando, eu só não vou embarcar numa aventura e largar um certeza.  
- Mione, eu tenho um contrato com os Cannons, não é uma aventura. Você não tem desculpa, tem que vir comigo!  
- Não, eu não tenho! Nós não somos casados, não há nada que me comprometa com você!  
- O que? – e começou a dizer, parecendo ferido pelas palavras da namorada. – O fato de eu amar você, não é nada que lhe comprometa? E quando você falava que me amava, você também não estava se comprometendo? Se é assim, é melhor você não ir mesmo... - disse tirando a carteira do bolso e jogando uns galeões em cima da mesa, e depois se levantou - Adeus Hermione - disse enquanto dava um beijo na testa da amada."_

Quando Hermione saiu do que foi a espécie de um transe, a garotinha desconhecida tinha desaparecido. Ela procurou pela garotinha durante um tempo, mas depois decidiu ir para a casa.

- Feliz Natal, Srta. Granger! - disse o porteiro do prédio onde morava.  
- É, Feliz Natal... - disse de cabeça baixa e seguiu para o seu flat.  
Entrou no apartamento vazio, estava sozinha, como sempre... Pegou uma garrafa de champagne e foi para o quarto refletir sobre sua vida. Sentou em um canto do quarto e começou a pensar.  
- "Quando foi que eu deixei todos para trás? – e encheu um taça. - Parece que eu não nem estivesse em Hogwarts, ninguém mais se comunica. E o mais importante quando foi que eu deixei Ron para trás" - pegou o recado que Josh tinha anotou e lembrou daquela tarde em que viu Ron pela última vez, ele não olhou para trás e nem ela foi atrás dele - "O F.A.L.E. se tornar o realidade..."- não pode deixar de rir - "Eu cresci no meu setor... Mas não cumpri o que pretendia... Como será que teria sido? Afinal, não era uma aventura, agora o Ron é realmente um dos maiores jogadores de quadribol do mundo... Mas como sempre eu fui mais esperta, como sempre eu usei a razão acima de tudo, até do meu amor..." - um lágrima escorreu de seu rosto - " Feliz Natal, mesmo que você não mereça. Feliz Natal, Hermione Granger".  
E caiu no sono ali mesmo.

Pelo dia que teve, Hermione até que estava tendo um sono tranquilo, que foi perturbado por um choro de criança. Nem se lembrava de qual vizinho tinha um filho pequeno, afinal, a maioria das pessoas que moravam em Flats eram executivos, só que seu sono foi interrompido mais uma vez, agora por uma voz masculina.  
- Amor, nem adianta fingir, é sua vez agora - a voz disse sonolenta.  
- "Minha vez de que" - Hermione pensou, enquanto se virava para o outro lado da cama, abriu os olhos, ainda meio sonolenta - Ron... - dessa vez arregalou os olhos - RON!  
- O que foi? O que foi? Aranhas? Onde? - disse pulando da cama, e ao notar que não tinha nenhuma aranha, ele se acalmou e se sentou na cama - Ai Amor, que susto! Mas o que aconteceu? Você teve algum pesadelo?  
- Mas o que você tá...  
- Você sempre me engana - disse ainda meio sonolento - Eu vou, mas você vai duas vezes seguidas na próxima... - e foi saindo do quarto, quando outro choro ecoava pelo quarto - Que legal, efeito dominó... Papai já tá indo, esperem...  
Não pode deixar de corar, pelo fato de estar vendo Ron apenas de samba-canção, mas aquilo não era importante agora.  
Hermione olhou em volta, aquele não era o quarto onde tinha dormido na noite anterior. Até que era um quarto bonito, tinha porta retratos de crianças em excesso, mas tudo era de muito bom gosto. Mas o pior, por que estava dormindo na mesma cama de Ron? Tudo bem, estava carente na noite anterior, mas ela não se lembrava de ter encontrado Ron, apenas se lembrava da garrafa de champagne, será que tinha bebido tanto assim?  
- "Ai meu Deus! O Ron tem filhos, será que ele traiu a mulher comigo?"- pensou com a mão no rosto - "Preciso ir embora daqui"

N/A: Meio tosco, né? Mas comentem, se ninguém comentar eu não vou nem continuar... Comentem, hein!  
e-mail:  
Bjs  
Teka Weasley


	2. De repente, outra vida!

**

Escolhas

**

Capítulo 2 - De repente, outra vida!

Mas Hermione notou que não tinha nenhuma roupa sua no chão, olhou para o guarda roupa que devia ser da mulher de Ron.  
- "Se eu pegar uma bem simples, ela nem vai perceber"  
E quando abriu o guarda roupa notou que as roupas que estavam lá eram muito parecidas com a suas, algumas eram mais refinadas, mas o estilo era o mesmo. Procurou a mais simples que encontrou, vestiu e saiu o mais silenciosamente possível, se Ron a tinha confundido com sua mulher, ela poderia chegar a qualquer momento.  
Como Ron morava num bairro bruxo, Hermione pode aparatar até seu Flat. O lugar estava do jeito de sempre, o que a deixou mais aliviada. Procurou pelas chaves, mas se lembrou que saiu da casa de Ron tão rápido, que nem lembrou de pegar a bolsa "Quando a mulher dele ver", ela pensou. Mas isso não era importante agora, tinha que arrumar um jeito de entrar em casa.  
Quando já estava se descabelando, olhou para a portaria e se lembrou que o porteiro daria um jeito nisso. Então correu até lá.  
- Sr. Jonh!! Sr. Jonh!!  
Ele olhou pela janelinha da guarida meio desconfiado e decidiu sair para atende-la.  
- Posso ajudar, moça? - ele perguntou analisando-a.  
- Graças a Deus Sr. Jonh! Eu esqueci a minha chave na casa de um amigo e agora estou sem ter como entrar em casa. Você pode abri-la para mim, não pode?  
- Sinto muito, mas eu só posso fazer o feitiço de abrir sem chave dos apartamentos do prédio em que trabalho...  
- Como assim, Sr. Jonh? Eu morro nesse prédio a 5 anos!  
- Eu trabalho aqui a 10 e nunca vi a Srta. ...  
- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?  
- Não, eu não a conheço e sinto muito, não posso fazer nada a respeito da sua chave, mas se ainda quiser, posso chamar um chaveiro que irá fazer o feitiço...  
-Eu não quero chaveiro nenhum! - Hermione gritou a plenos pulmões - Olha Sr. - disse tentando se acalmar - Eu não estou com humor para isso hoje, OK?  
- Srta., Você não mora aqui. Eu não posso fazer nada.  
- Abre esse treco. Agora! - gritou mais uma vez.  
- Srta. eu já disse que...  
- Tudo bem. Você não quer abrir? OK! Eu vou sentar aqui - disse indo em direção de um degrau da portaria - e esperar alguém consciente me ver, e me deixar entrar.  
- Espera aí! Eu conheço você!  
- Finalmente o Sr. desistiu dessa brincadeira de mal gosto. - disse se levantando - Eu já estava achando...  
- Você é a esposa daquele goleiro dos Cannons... Como é o nome dele mesmo?  
Hermione olhou, por alguns minutos, confusa para o porteiro, e saiu correndo de lá.  
- "Com certeza isso é uma pegadinha de Natal!O Ron me mandou aquele recado para ver se eu estava ocupada, veio aqui ontem, me levou para a casa dele, e convenceu o porteiro do meu prédio a entrar no joguinho dele... Com certeza é isso! Não preciso me preocupar, é só o tempo do Ron vim aqui desfazer essa brincadeira de mal gosto" - pensou ela.

Já estava caminhando sem rumo à algum tempo, quando decidiu sentar num banco de uma praça. De repente ouviu uma voz familiar.  
- Oi moça!  
- Oi... - disse desanimada sem dar muita atenção para quem a cumprimentava.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Tudo.  
- Tá gostando dessa vida?  
E decidiu olhar para a pessoa com quem estava conversando, e a reconheceu. Era a garotinha com quem conversou no dia anterior.  
- Você também está na brincadeira, não é? Era obvio, você não parecia uma menina de rua, sumiu de repente... Eu não estou achando graça, tá legal, diz aonde o Ron está que eu quero voltar para casa. - disse levantado o tom de voz  
- Que brincadeira? Ontem eu perguntei se você gostaria mudaria alguma coisa, pelo jeito sim! Mas não se acostume, é só uma amostra.  
Hermione levou as mãos ao rosto, e quando ia se dirigir novamente a menina, ela havia sumido.  
- Eles acham que estão me enganando... Vou para um lugar que não tem espaço para brincadeiras, trabalhar nessa horas é o melhor remédio.

Ao chegar no ministério, Hermione foi direito para a sua sala, e na porta do departamento estava uma moça que parecia estar a sua espera. Como não a conhecia apenas acenou e entrou no lugar.  
- Olha Sra. o Sr. Hall pediu... - a moça disse tentando seguir Hermione.  
- O Josh está aqui? Eu não mandei ele passar o Natal em casa?  
Quando Hermione chegou a porta de sua sala, lá estava Josh, sentando em sua mesa. E ele quando ele levantou os olhos e a viu, fez um expressão de cansaço.  
- Sra. Weasley, por favor, nós estamos fazendo o possível...  
- Josh, eu não deixei você passar o Natal em casa?- disse tentando entender o motivo dele estar lá, com certeza era algum trabalho de úlima hora. "Espera, como foi que ele me chamou?".  
- Sra. Weasley, não faça cerimônias... Eu não durmo a 3 dias por sua causa. - disse enquanto levantava para pegar um café. - Nós já não liberamos seus benditos elfos, para que você ainda quer o teto salarial? A maioria dos bruxos só aceitou libertar seus elfos se eles pudessem negociar o salário, aí chega você com essa história de salário mínimo para os elfos domésticos - chega uma coruja que deixa um envelope vermelho em cima da mesa - Olha aí, é o centésimo berrador só essa semana... Acho que ainda poderemos chegar a uma acordo, mas por favor, peça para os seus elfos esperarem até o fim dos feriados. É que as donas de casa estão desesperadas que não vão ter ninguém para ajuda-las no ano novo e - chega mais uma coruja com outro envelope vermelho - esse é o resultado.  
Hermione olhava atônita para seu subalterno, olhou para a porta e lá estava "Josh Hall, Chefe do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Magicas", será que a garotinha estava certa, algo tinha realmente mudado?  
- Sra. Weasley? - perguntou Josh percebendo que Hermione não estava bem.  
- Oi? - ela disse uma pouco desnorteada, voltando a olhar o rapaz.  
- Você aceita o acordo?  
Para dizer a verdade, ela tinha assimilado pouco das palavras de Josh, o que ele estava falando sobre elfos? Eles tinham tão poucos direitos, que em todos esses anos que trabalhou naquele departamento e nunca chegou qualquer caso sobre elfos. Mas como ele a olhava ansioso, achou melhor apenas concordar.  
- OK, eu falo com eles, eu acho...  
- Ah, Graças a Deus, eu nem acredito! Você pode falar com eles hoje mesmo?  
- Sim - e saiu um pouco zonza de sua sala, que por algum motivo era a sala de Josh.  
Ela pegou o elevador e nem soube direito apertar os botões e desceu no andar onde o elevador parou, e lá encontrou um amigo que não via a muitos anos.  
- Harry?  
- Sim? - ele disse sem tirar os olhos da revista de quadribol que segurava e os pés de cima da mesa.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Trabalhando, ué! Não na forma literal, já que parece que ninguém usa a arte das trevas... Não que devessem usar, é que... - Hermione ranca a revista da mão dele - Hermione! O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Isso não vem ao caso agora... Harry, você não era Auror na Irlanda? Você foi para lá junto com o Ron, e como ele, nunca mais voltou...  
-Eu só fiquei lá com vocês alguns meses, lembra? Depois que vocês casaram ia ficar meio chato eu lá empatando vocês...  
Quando ia falar que Harry também estava no jogo de Ron, percebeu que quase todos naquele departamento, que parecia o de Aurores, a cumprimentavam, e a chamavam de Sra. Weasley.  
- Mas Mione, o que você está fazendo aqui? Hoje é Natal, e você e o Ron sempre passam a manhã inteira estragando a Elizabeth enchendo-a de presentes, ou melhor, o Ron estraga, você só dá livros... - e deixou escapar uma risadinha - Espero que a minha afilhada tenha gostado do meu presente. E como é o primeiro Natal do Christopher, você é a última pessoa do mundo que eu esperava fora de casa.  
- "Quem é Elizabeth? E esse outro, o Christopher? E por que eu e o Ron encheríamos esses dois de presentes? Para tudo! Ele falou que eu o Ron somos casados?"- ela pensou tentando assimilar as palavras de Harry.  
Vendo a hesitação da amiga, Harry decidiu continuar a conversa.  
- Já sei! Você veio aqui reclamar pelo presente que eu dei para o Chris, não é? Larga a mão de ser uma mãe super protetora, eu sei que ele nem tem um ano ainda, mas ele não precisa usa-la ainda, e o Ron é um pai cuidadoso, o Chris não vai se machucar...  
- Não, eu não vim falar do presente.  
- Então você não se importa?  
- Não, não me importo.  
- Então eu posso levar a ruivinha numa missão? Não uma missão perigosa, é que ela pediu...  
- Calma! Vamos começar do começo! O que o Ron faz na Inglaterra? Ele não foi para o centro de treinamento dos Cannos, que mudou para a Irlanda?  
- Mione, você está bem?  
- Harry, só responde, OK? - disse num tom impaciente.  
- O centro de treinamento era mais para juniores, depois que ele se firmou na equipe ele pode escolher entre morar na Irlanda, ou ir para lá apenas nos horários de treinamentos. Faz tempo que vocês voltaram para a Inglaterra... A Elizabeth até nasceu aqui...  
- E por que você não é mais Auror na Irlanda?  
- Você tem certeza que você está bem? - vendo a expressão que ela fez, ele achou melhor não contrariar - Eu nunca fui Auror lá, eu voltei para a Inglaterra logo depois que você e o Ron casaram...  
Hermione meio que se desequilibrou e derrubou algumas coisas na mesa de Harry.  
- Alguém pode me trazer uma água. - ela disse enquanto tentava, com dificuldade, sentar numa cadeira que estava na frente da mesa.  
- Eu levo - disse um rapaz perto do bebedouro.  
- Obrigado - e pegou o copo da mão do rapaz e começou a beber.  
- Que isso! Para a mulher do cara que salvou o me time, tudo!  
Hermione se engasgou e cuspiu metade da água que estava na boca. O rapaz que trouxe a água olhou assustado de Hermione para Harry, este que fez sinal para o rapaz se distanciar.  
- Como assim eu casei com o Ron? Quando isso? Eu não vejo vocês a anos. - disse tentado se secar.  
- Uns 6 meses depois que fomos para a Irlanda... Mas Mione, o que está acontecendo? Você me fazendo esse monte de perguntas estranhas e logo aqui, no Ministério...  
- O que tem o Ministério?  
- Você sabe!  
- Não, eu não sei!  
- A dor de cabeça que você dá para o pessoal daqui por causa do F.A.L.E.!  
- OK, é muita coisa para a minha cabeça, eu preciso ir Harry. - disse indo em direção ao elevador.  
- A gente se vê na Toca?  
A resposta que sim, parecia tão obvia para ele, que Hermione não teve o que fazer.  
- Até a toca. - e entrou no elevador.

Se aquilo não era mesmo uma brincadeira, tinha que voltar para casa, a casa dela com Ron. E lá estava, mas sem coragem de bater na porta. O que será que a aquela garotinha tinha feito? Sentou no degrau a frente da porta, e colocou as mãos no rosto.  
- Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo? - disse para sim mesma - Que mundo é esse? Está tudo igual, mas ao mesmo tempo... diferente...  
Quando tirou as mão do rosto e olhou para frente, viu um rosto conhecido.  
- Você é a responsável por isso, não é?  
- Eu não. Você é que queria mudar a sua vida - respondeu a garotinha.  
- Já é a terceira vez que você me aparece com respostas vagas. Eu não acredito em nada do que você diz, e em nada que ninguém diz. Eu cansei da brincadeira, manda todo mundo parar com isso. - disse desanimada.  
- Você não acredita? Entre e veja por você mesma!  
Hermione respirou fundo e tocou a campainha, quando olhou para trás, como era de se esperar, a garotinha não estava mas lá e pode escutou alguém vindo correndo atender. Ron abriu a porta, ela apenas sorriu, e ele a olhou com um expressão de aliviou.  
- Amor, o que aconteceu? Eu fiquei tão preocupado... - disse a puxando para dentro - As crianças perguntaram por vocês e eu não sabia onde você estava. - agora a abraçando - Eu fui até a sede do fale e não te encontrei...  
- Foi até a sede da onde?  
- Do fale... Ta bom, do F.AL.E. - disse num tom de deboche - Logo você tão organizada e as lareiras de lá estão muito sujas, não reclame que quando eu voltei eu sujei a sala, foi só um pouquinho... - disse como se esperasse que ela fosse repreende-lo.  
- "O F.A.L.E tem sede...?" - ela pensou, enquanto ele falava. - "Será que é tudo verdade? Por algum motivo eu fui com o Ron para a Irlanda, e essa escolha mudou tudo! E não só na minha vida..." - estava um pouco zonza e sentou no sofá da sala.  
Estava com uma expressão assustada e pálida.  
- Amor, está tudo bem? - ele disse sentando do lado dela.  
Hermione abaixou e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos.  
- Mi, fala comigo! O que está acontecendo?  
- Ron, isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? - disse voltando a posição normal.  
- Isso o que?  
- Essa histórias de sermos casados... O F.A.L.E....  
- Por que? Hoje, na manhã de Natal, você percebeu que não queria casar comigo? - se afastando um pouco dela, com a face um pouco assustada.  
- Não! É que... Deixa para lá... Não é nada...  
- Tudo bem mesmo? - disse se aproximando novamente.  
Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça  
- Mas você ainda não me respondeu, onde você estava?  
- Eu fui no Ministério...  
- No Ministério? Eles não te odeiam lá?  
Quando ia responder foi interrompida por uns estrondo vindo do andar de cima, e achou melhor assim, já que não saberia responder com certeza por que era odiada.  
- Depois a gente conversa melhor. Mione, vê o que está acontecendo lá. A nossa ruivinha já não se agüenta para abrir os presentes. Já que você chegou, eu vou busca-los para ela matar a curiosidade logo. - ele deu um selinho em Hermione e saiu para outro cômodo da casa.  
Ela ficou com a mão nos lábios, fazia um tempo que Ron não a beijava. Só que Hermione se lembrou do que ele pediu para ela fazer e se levantou. Falar era fácil, mas o que era para ela olhar lá em cima? Aquela poderia ser sua casa, mas não a conhecia. Decidiu subir, encontrou uma porta aberta e, um pouco assustada e nervosa, entrou. Haviam duas crianças lá, uma menina com cabelos vermelhos, como os de Ron, que aparentava uns 5 anos e num berço um bebê, ainda de colo, que apesar da pouca idade, ela pode ver que tinha cabelos e os olhos, parecidos com os dela. Deviam ser as crianças que Harry mencionara.  
O quarto era bem grande e tinha tantos brinquedos que mais parecia uma loja. A menina, parou o que estava fazendo, correu até Hermione e agarrou as perna da moça.  
- A Sra. chegou!  
- O que foi aquele estrondo, hein - ela pensou no nome que Harry dissera a pouco - Elizabeth?  
A menina largou Hermione e começou a passar a manginha, do vestido de manga longa que usava, nos olhos.  
- Elizabeth - perguntou com a voz calma - o que foi que aconteceu? Eu não vou ficar brava...  
- A senhora já está brava. - disse começando a ficar com uma voz de choro.  
- Não estou...  
- Então por que a senhora tá me chamando assim? Você só me chama de Elizabeth quando está brava comigo...  
Ron chega no quarto, resmungando.  
- Por que vocês estão demorando? O que foi aquele estrondo... - e quando viu a garotinha chorando, foi correndo pega-la no colo - Liz, minha princesinha, você se machucou?  
- Não papai, eu deixei o livro cair - ela apontou para uma livro no canto do quarto - e a mamãe ficou brava comigo... É que eu não consegue colocar no lugar de novo... Você me perdoa, mamãe? Eu não quis derrubar... Eu juro! Eu não quis - disse já aos soluços.  
- Não... Liz "Pelo menos foi assim que o Ron a chamou". Eu não fiquei brava não, desculpa se eu fiz você pensar que estava - disse sorrindo, ainda um pouco nervosa, e se inclinando para a garotinha, que ainda estava no colo de Ron.  
A garotinha parou de chorar e sorriu de volta para Hermione.  
- E agora - disse Ron - Vamos abrir os presentes?  
- Ehhhhhhh.  
Hermione observou os dois saírem do quarto, e depois sentou numa poltrona ao lado do berço.  
- De repente eu sou casada e tenho dois filhos... E como é que eu vou agir com eles daqui para frente?

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Comentem por favor. E quem já comentou, continue comentando, hein? Rsss  
Bjs

Agradecimentos:  
MaiRa: Valeu pela review! O Ron de papai é mesmo fofo e pode deixar que os filhos do Ron não vão ter tantos irmãos quanto ele... rsss  
Pati G W Black: Muito obrigado pelo comentário. E eu adoro esse filme, mas fiquei um pouco decepcionada por eles não ter tido um continuação, então pode deixar que o Ron e Hermione vão ter! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
Ronnie Weezhy: Obrigado pela review e espero que tenham gostado da reação dela rsss...  
Andressa : Que bom que gostou da fic, Andressa. Espero que continue acompanhando!


	3. Muito a aprender

**

Escolhas

**

Capítulo 3 - Muito a aprender.

E os dois saíram do quarto, e logo depois pode escutar a voz de Liz novamente.  
- Manhê! Trás o Chris, rápido! O presente que do Tio Harry para ele é bem grande...  
Só que Hermione não sabia como ia leva-lo, nunca teve muito jeito com crianças, ainda mais aquela, tão pequena... Tentou ajeita-lo em seus abraços da melhor maneira possível, como ele mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, ela deduziu que não estava machucando-o.  
Desceu as escadas, e na sala, encontrou Liz e Ron abrindo os presentes, só não soube dizer quem era mais criança naquela hora. Ao vê-la, a menina correu e abraçou suas pernas.  
- Brigado mamãe, eu adoro essa série de livros!!! - e mostrou o livro para ela, onde ela leu "Aritmancia para crianças". - e os outro livros que você me deu, eu também gostei bastante, e olha o que o Tio Harry me deu, um bisbilhoscópio. - e mostrou o embrulho para Hermione.  
- Mas você gostou mais do meu, né Liz? - perguntou Ron, fingindo uma voz de ciúmes.  
- Eu gostei de todos - disse correndo em direção de Ron - Eu te amo, papai!!! - e pulou nos braços dele.  
Hermione sentiu uma forte emoção ao ver tamanho amor que os dois demostravam um pelo outro, quando percebeu a primeira lágrima chegando, decidiu falar alguma coisa.  
- São tantos embrulhos, que nem sei onde vocês guardam isso... - disse olhando a sala lotada de embrulhos.  
- A gente dá um jeito, todo ano a gente dá, não é? -Ron disse sorrindo para ela, Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça.  
Nisso um gato laranja entrou e pulou no colo de Liz.  
- Bichento? O que ele está fazendo aqui? - disse parecendo muito surpresa - "Eu me desfiz dele 3 anos depois que me formei".  
- Eu também acho que não é bom para o Chris esse gato ficar! Eu acho melhor das ele para alguém, a gente já devia ter feito isso antes - Ron disse com as mãos do gato.  
- Não mamãe, não deixa o pai levar o bichento. - a garotinha disse tentando proteger o gato.  
- Ron! - Hermione disse num tom de desaprovação - Eu só perguntei... por que... achei... achei... que ele estivesse lá fora...  
E antes que eles perguntassem alguma coisa, ou dissessem que o gato nunca fica lá fora, ela emendou outro assunto.  
- E os presentes do... Chris?  
- Olha mamãe, o presentão do Tio Harry para o Chris? - Liz disse apontando para um embrulho debaixo da ávore de Natal.  
Hermione deitou o menino no sofá, pegou o presente que Liz estava apontando e o abriu.  
- Não! Ron, olha esse treco e me diz que não é uma vassoura. - disse sem olhar para o presente.  
- Se você não quiser, eu não digo. - respondeu enquanto analisava o presente.  
- O Harry tem algum problema mental? Não é possível, vê se isso é presente para uma criança pequena como essa?! Eu não vou me estressar, mas se alguém fizesse uma coisa dessa com um filho meu... - disse em tom de discurso.  
- Mi, tá tudo bem? - Ron perguntou num tom preocupado  
- Claro que estou.  
- Então, por que você falou que o Chris não é filho seu? - ele perguntou meio desconfiado.  
Hermione ficou paralisada com o olhar de Ron, e de Liz, que até parou de abrir os presentes para olhar para ela também.  
- Não... Eu... Eu falei isso mesmo? Acho... Acho que... que estou meio desligada hoje...  
- Não quer que eu prepare nada para você?  
- Eu estou bem, não se incomode...  
- Pode deixar, eu vou preparar o seu café da manhã, se eu não me engano, você ainda não tomou o seu, não é?  
Hermione apenas sorriu.  
- Liz, cuida da mamãe, que o papai já volta - deu um beijo na testa da garotinha e foi para cozinha.  
Hermione sentou no chão, e demonstrando um certo nervosismo, só conseguia sorrir para a garotinha. Até que decidiu puxar assunto.  
- Você gostou dos presentes, Li-Liz?  
A menina nada responde e começa a se aproximar de Hermione  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - agora muito nervosa  
A menina se aproximou do rosto de Hermione e começou a observa-la como se a analisasse.  
- Você não é a minha mãe. - ela disse baixinho.  
Hermione ficou sem ação.  
- E cadê ela? - a menina perguntou um pouco com medo.  
Hermione continuou sem responder.  
- Você é uma bruxa das trevas? - a garotinha disse colocando a mão na boca. - A minha mamãe vai voltar?  
- Eu não sou nenhuma bruxa das trevas e a sua mãe vai voltar sim, eu tenho certeza, é só alguém conseguir desfazer esse mal entendido...  
- Você não vai fazer nada de mal nem para mim, nem para o meu irmãozinho, não é?  
- Claro que não, não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu já que disse que não sou nenhuma bruxa das trevas.  
- OK, então eu não vou chamar o meu Tio Harry, e também para o meu pai não perceber que a mamãe sumiu... Ele gosta muito dela, sabe?  
- Só que você vai ter que me ajudar um pouquinho...  
- Pelo meu papai, eu ajudo... - e sorriu.  
E de repente escutaram um estrondo na cozinha.  
- Papai é meio desastrado com feitiços domésticos... - disse fazendo uma careta engraçada.  
- Isso eu sei... - disse começando a rir.  
- Mas a mamãe sabe esses feitiços muito bem! Eu acho que ela sabe tudo... Melhor eu ir ajudar o papai. - e saiu correndo em direção da cozinha.  
- Não, ela não sabe. - disse acariciando o bebê que ainda repousava no sofá.  
Alguns minutos depois de Liz ir ajudar Ron na cozinha, ele voltou sorridente com uma bandeja na mão, e depois a colocou na mesa de centro próxima a Mione. A aparência do café da manhã não era dos melhores, as torradas estava um pouco queimadas, ainda tinha bagaço no suco de laranja e Hermione não pode deixar de notar que tinha geleia na bochecha de Ron.  
- E por incrível que pareça, se a Liz não tivesse vindo me ajudar, provavelmente eu ainda não teria terminado - disse Ron percebendo que Hermione analisava o que ele preparara.  
- Que isso! Com certeza está tudo muito bom! - disse e rapidamente pegando uma torrada com geleia.  
- Você sempre faz eu me sentir bem! - e ficou olhando, e sorrindo, para Hermione durante um tempo, até que olhou para o sofá - O Chris dormiu... Também nós o acordou cedo hoje... Melhor eu leva-lo para o berço. Já volto!  
Hermione ficou impressionada com o cuidado, e habilidade, que Ron tinha para segurar o bebê. Sua expressão entristeceu, pois começou a achar que com certeza Ron perceberia que ela não era a Hermione com quem se casou. Mas recolocou o sorriso nos lábios, quando o viu descendo as escadas.  
- Não precisa comer se não quiser. - disse sorrindo, percebendo que Hermione não saíra da primeira torrada, nem tocara no suco.  
- Claro que eu vou comer, eu só estava pensando, é que aconteceram umas coisas...  
- É, eu notei...  
- Você notou?! Então me ajuda a saber o que está aconte...  
- Lógico que eu vou te ajudar! Olha Mione, - e Ron colocou sua mão no rosto da esposa, acariciando-o - Tá na hora de você parar de dar tanta atenção a esse fale. O Harry mandou uma coruja dizendo que você esteve, no Mistério e que foi para falar com o Hall sobre o fale.  
- Mas não é...  
- Mi, se vocês perderam algum patrocínio, se está faltando recursos para você manter o fale, pode contar comigo, eu posso bancar, eu sei como esse projeto é importante para você. Eu só não quero que você largue seus filhos na manhã de Natal para cuidar das coisas desses elfos.  
- Não tem nada com o F.A.L.E., não se preocupe...  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho!  
- E então por que você ainda está com essa carinha de preocupada? Eu odeio quando você fica assim, mas pode ser que eu consiga ajudar... - disse enquanto se inclinava para dar um beijo em Hermione.  
No inicio do beijo Hermione parecia sem ação, não esperava um beijo dele, talvez nem lembrasse como era ser beijada tão apaixonadamente, mas o beijo a fez lembrar como nunca o esqueceu, como ainda desejava aqueles lábios, aquelas carícias, mas quando Hermione começou a corresponder com mais afinco, ele simplesmente parou, e ficou com um expressão como se tentasse lembrar de algo.  
- Você não está se esquecendo de nada? - disse com uma expressão um pouco preocupada.  
Hermione não respondeu.  
- Princezinha! - ele gritou se levantando, e indo em direção da cozinha. - Está tudo bem?  
Antes que ele saísse da sala, Liz entrou correndo, carregando dois pergaminhos.  
- O que você estava fazendo, hein ruivinha? - disse num tom fingido de bronca.  
- Meu presente papai! - disse entregando um dos pergaminhos para Ron - Meu presente para você, e esse - disse indo em direção de Hermione - para a... mamãe...  
- Que lindo filhinha! - Ron disse sorrindo olhando para o pergaminho - E você fez tudo bem escondidinha, hein? Vem aqui dar um abraço no papai - disse se ajoelhando e abrindo os braços - Muito obrigado, princesa! Mas agora sobe para tomar banho que mais tarde nós vamos para a casa da vovó.  
- Que vovó? - a garotinha perguntou preocupada.  
- A vovó Molly.  
- Ehhh. - disse pulando e indo em direção da escada.  
- Liz? - Hermione perguntou receosa - E... o beijo... da... mamãe?  
A garotinha ficou um tempo olhando para Hermione, mas correu e a abraçou.  
- Eu também gostei bastante do desenho, obrigado!  
- De nada - e subiu as escadas correndo.  
- Cuidado nesse escada! - Ron advertiu.  
Ron começou a olhar o desenho, Hermione podia jurar que ele estava emocionado.  
- A nossa ruivinha desenha super bem, não é? - disse mostrando o pergaminho para Hermione - Acho que esse desenho é do dia que eu a levei no treino...  
Talvez por não ter um sentimento de mãe, olhou para seu desenho e não vi nada além de um rabiscos coloridos, talvez a mulher com o corpo parecendo uma mancha preta, e com cabelo marrom fosse ela com uma capa, e o desenho menor fosse a garotinha.  
- Ela te desenhou lendo para ela - Ron disse pegando o desenho. - Que bonitinho...  
- É lindo - disse tentando sorrir, até que para uma criança de 5 anos, o desenho estava bom.  
- Pode deixar que eu vou mandar emoldurar. - Ron disse colocando os desenhos numa gaveta.  
Nesse momento a coruja trazendo o Profeta Diário chegou, Ron abriu a janela, pagou a coruja, pegou o jornal e sentou na poltrona para le-lo.  
- Ron?  
- Hum? - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jornal.  
- Por que a Liz não gosta dos meus pais?  
- Ela adora os seus pais! - disse olhando para a esposa.  
- Não foi o que pareceu quando você falou que íamos para a casa da vovó.  
- Você tá com ciúmes disso de novo... - disse rindo e voltando as atenções para o jornal - Você sabe muito bem o que acontece... Ela gosta mais da Toca por que lá usamos magia, tem mais gente, muito mais gente, Fred e Jorge...  
- É verdade, meus pais devem ficar a ensinando como usar o fio dental - e riu com a possibilidade.  
Como a casa era nova para Hermione, ela começou a andar pela sala, observando os detalhes. E não pode deixar de notar uma pilha de revista, curiosamente, todas na embalagem. Pegou uma e viu o título.  
- Ron, por que tem tantos "The Quibbler" aqui? - e pegando outros exemplares, notou que as edição estavam em seqüência, provavelmente a recebiam todo mês.  
- Por que a Luna é editora-chefe, desde que isso aconteceu, recebemos a revista todo mês... - respondeu sem ter noção do conteúdo da pergunta.  
- Você deixa as crianças lerem essa porcaria?  
- Você não está vendo que não tá nem aberto? Só recebemos por que a Luna é a editora-chefe. Nem pagamos nada por issso...  
- Ah é, só por isso. Por que a Luna é editora chefe, ou ela já deixa você chama-la de Luninha?  
- Amor, você tem certeza que você está legal?  
- Claro que estou , só quero entender por que a Luninha te manda todo mês uma edição desse treco.  
Ron olhou confuso para Hermione, mas voltou a ler o jornal.  
- Se você quiser pode cancelar a assinatura, mas você fala com o Harry.  
- Por que? Ele que faz a ponte entre você e ela? - disse ironicamente.  
- Não, e foi você mesma que disse que se aceitássemos a assinatura, mostraríamos que não achamos a namorada dele tão doida.  
- Que?  
- OK, você não disse doida, mas eu acho ela doida...  
- O Harry e a Luna tão namorando? - disse sorrindo - Que legal! Quando foi isso?  
- Mi, desculpa perguntar isso de novo, você tem certeza que está legal? Não bateu a cabeça?  
- Claro que...  
Mas Hermione pensou que aquele poderia ser um pretexto para agir diferente do que eles esperam. Poderia dizer que bateu a cabeça, esqueceu algumas coisas, e poderia ir levando até voltar para a sua vida.  
- Ai Ron... - disse colocando a mão na testa e deitando no sofá - Acho que bati sim, quando me levantei... Eu acho...  
- Ai meu Deus! - ele exclamou largando o jornal rapidamente e correndo em direção da esposa - Você não quer que eu te leve para o St. Mungus? - perguntou se preparando para pega-la no colo.  
- Não, estou super bem! Só estou um pouco confusa...  
- Tem certeza? Essa história de você esquecer as coisas não pode fazer bem.  
- Amor, está tudo bem! Não precisa se preocupar.  
- Vamos deixar assim, mas qualquer coisa que eu perceber, eu te levo na hora para o St. Mungus. - e deu um selinho na esposa e voltou a sentar em sua poltrona, e começou a rir.  
- Do que você esta rindo? - Hermione perguntou preocupada, enquanto sentava no sofá e encarava Ron.  
- É que foi engraçado!  
- O que foi engraçado?  
- É que você não tem ciúmes da Luna desde o tempo de Hogwarts... - respondeu ainda gargalhando.  
- Quem estava com ciúmes? E eu não tinha ciúmes da Luna em Hogwarts! - respondeu um pouco nervosa.  
- Tudo bem então! - se aproximou da esposa e a beijou apaixonadamente - Mas é melhor a gente se arrumar que temos que ir para a Toca, daqui a pouco. - continuou enquanto segurava a esposa pela cintura.  
- É, também acho... - disse um pouco envergonhada com a proximidade dos dois.  
- Eu vou tomar banho, quer vir também? - perguntou enquanto ia em direção a escada.  
- Eu... Eu... Eu... Tenho que ajudar a Liz a se vestir... E trocar o Chris... Crianças sozinhas fazem muita bagunça, não é? - disse com um sorriso amarelo.  
- É... - ele respondeu um pouco desconfiado e desapontado - Mas não demora, que você ainda tem que se arrumar! - e foi para o quarto.  
Hermione acompanhou com os olhos a ida dele para o quarto, e logo depois seguiu para o quarto das crianças. Observou o bebê dormindo tranqüilo na cama, e o cariciou.  
- "Por que eu não fui tomar banho com ele? Tanta coisa para dizer e eu digo que vou ajudar a Liz se vestir..." - pensou - "Como se eu soubesse alguma coisa sobre crianças..."  
E se virou ao escutar passos, quando olhou em direção ao barulho, viu Liz enrolada numa toalha.  
- Oi! - falou a menina.  
- Oi, eu vi te ajudar a se vestir...  
- Não precisa me ajudar, mas você precisa vestir o meu irmão...  
- Tudo bem, eu posso tentar! - disse indo em direção a umas gavetas perto do berço.  
- As roupas do Chris ficam naquelas gavetas. - Liz apontou para a direção oposto de onde Hermione estava.  
- OK! - e foi em direção indicada por Liz.  
Hermione abriu um das gavetas e ficou observando as roupas, tentado escolher uma apropriada. Alguns minutos depois, Liz decidiu interferir.  
- Todo o a minha mamãe falava para mim colocar o sueter que a vovó me deu... Acho que a vovó ia gostar de ver o Chris com o sueter que ela deu para ele.  
- É... Também acho. Eu vou vesti-lo com uma roupa qualquer, e depois eu pego o sueter que ainda está lá em baixo com os presentes - pegou umas roupas e foi em direção ao berço de Chris.  
- E o papai sempre dá para a mamãe uma roupa ou uma jóia... Acho que seria bom você usar também.  
- Obrigado... Eu não sei o que faria sem você...  
A menina sorriu e continuou a se vestir. Hermione, com uma expressão triste, começou a trocar o bebê.  
- "Talvez eu sinta falta deles quando for embora...."- pensou.

Continua...

N/A: Oi galera, espero que estejam gostando da fic e que continuem comentando!!!

Agradecimentos à Andressa, Ann Malfoy e Ronnie Granger Weezhy, muito, muito obrigado pelas reviews, ela me ajudam e muito a continuar escrevendo a fic! Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic!  
Bjs  
Teka Weasley.  



	4. Tarde de Natal

**

Escolhas  
Capítulo 4 - Tarde de Natal.

**

Hermione terminou de trocar o bebê, depois o deixou descansando no berço aos cuidados de Liz e foi para o "seu" quarto se arrumar. Depois de se vestir, seguiu para sala para procurar o presente de Ron, como Liz a tinha alertado.  
Ela encontrou, em meio tantos embrulhos, uma caixinha vermelha em forma de coração, e ao abri-la, encontrou um colar de ouro com um pingente em formato de coração, também de ouro. Analisando o pingente melhor, Hermione pode perceber que ele abria, e ao faze-lo, em uma das metades estava a foto de Liz e Chris e na outra metade, estava escrito "Obrigado".  
- É, obrigado. - Ron disse a abraçando por trás - Pelos melhores presentes da minha vida.  
Hermione apenas sorriu e não queria estragar o momento pensando que não era a ela que ele tinha que agradecer.  
- Achei que você não tinha gostado do presente... - Ron comentou, ainda abraçado com a esposa.  
- Por que? É uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já vi! - Hermione disse enquanto tirava o colar da caixinha - Você me ajuda a colocar? - e entregou o colar a ele e depois segurou o cabelo.  
- Que bom que você gostou. - ele falou após ajuda-la com o colar e a virando para admira-la com o novo presente - É que todo o ano você sempre abre o meu presente primeiro, e hoje de manhã você nem pegou nele, nem falou nada...  
Hermione o abraçou percebendo o tom e a expressão de tristeza de Ron.  
- Me desculpa é que... - ela hesitou buscando alguma justificativa, já que a verdadeira, não ia fazer muito sentido.  
- Foi a história da vassoura, não foi?  
- "História da vassoura?"- Hermione pensou - "Que vass... Hã! Aquela que o Harry deu para o Chris" Claro que é por causa da vassoura, vê se pode alguém dar uma vassoura para uma criança! - Hermione falou num tom de protesto.  
- Não fica nervosa não, por enquanto a gente deixa a vassoura para a Liz!  
- É, a gente... O que? - ela exclamou se soltando do abraço e encarando Ron - A menina tem cinco anos, que idéia é essa de vassoura?  
- Brincadeira! - ele riu - É que eu sabia que você ia ficar brava, e eu adoro essa sua carinha de brava - Ron se aproximou de Hermione e a beijou, quando de repente ouviram o choro de bebê. - É o Chris... - disse preocupado - Vai lá! Você e melhor que eu nessas coisas!  
- "Eu? Melhor que você? Ai meu Deus, eu vou ter que ir lah mesmo..."  
Hermione subiu rapidamente para o quarto, e chegando lá, viu Liz tentado acalmar o bebê.  
- Ele está bem? - Hermione perguntou.  
- Está! - Liz respondeu calmamente - Só está fedendo! - disse achando graça.  
Hermione olhou para a menina, com uma cara de que não tinha captado a mensagem.  
- A fralda! Precisa trocar!  
- Ahh... Entendi... - e ficou alguns minutos parada diante do berço.  
- Você não sabe trocar fraldas, não é?  
- Não...  
- Pega o Chris e coloca ele ali - e apontou para o móvel, tipo uma mesa, e vi que tinha alguns produtos para troca de fraldas.  
- Agora eu vi, como eu não pensei nisso antes?  
Ela pegou o bebê e o colocou no lugar indicado pela garota. Tirou a calça do bebê, e depois a fralda suja.  
- Quem diria que um menino pequeno desse possa fazer tanto estrago... - disse Hermione prendendo a respiração e arrancando risos de Liz. - Tirei a fralda, e agora?  
- Ora! Põem uma nova!  
- Mas...  
- Isso eu não posso ajudar.  
- Não tem um feitiço que eu..., que sua mãe dizia e a fralda aparecia prontinha?  
- Ter... tem..., mas parece que o feitiço não deu muito certo para o Chris, aperta muito e outras coisas, a mamãe não quis ficar tentando muito o tal feitiço, já que podia machucar o meu irmãozinho, aí ela usa fralda trouxa nele...  
- Fralda trouxa... - disse numa voz um pouco temerosa.  
- Talvez atrás da embalagem explique como fazer.  
Hermione pegou rapidamente a caixa de fraldas e seguiu atentamente o que ela dizia, e sentiu orgulha de si mesma, quando Chris parecia estar vestido corretamente com sua fralda limpa.  
- Agora ele esta limpinho!  
Mas só parecia, quando ela o levantou para pega-lo no colo, a fralda caiu, e com ela, o sorriso de seus lábios.  
-Ai, ai, ai... Isso é mais difícil do que parece, hein Liz?  
- Mas você sempre quis mostrar para mim que era melhor que eu na troca de fralda?  
- Ron? - e se virou um pouco assustada para a direção do "marido".  
- Ainda mais com essas fraldas trouxas.  
- É que...  
- Tudo bem, amor - Ron sorriu - Quando você terminar, vamos para a casa da minha mãe.  
- "Será que precisa ser rápido?" - pensou ela. - Tudo bem Ron, daqui a pouco eu vou! - e começando a suar, voltou suas atenções a troca da Fralda.  
Quando Ron ia sair do quarto, Liz o segurou pelo braço.  
- Sim princesinha?  
- Ah papai, troca você o Chris. Deixa eu e a mamãe ir terminarmos de abrir os presentes? É que ainda temos que achar os sueteres que a vovó deve ter mandado, e o presente do Tio George e do Tio Fred. Por favor papai.  
- Por mim tudo bem!  
- Eh! Vem mamãe! - e Liz puxou Hermione pelo braço, que não fez nenhuma resistência.  
Quando ela já estavam na sala, a garotinha falou:  
- Mas eu acho melhor você aprender a trocar a fralda do Chris. Ele se suja toda hora, e nas próximas semanas acaba o feriado de fim de ano e eu vou voltar para escolinha. - e calmamente voltou a abrir os presentes.  
Hermione olhava um pouco surpresa para a Liz, era uma criança muito esperta, pequena, mas sempre sabia o que fazer. Apesar das circunstancias, tinha em sua mente que definitivamente aquela menina era sua filha.  
Minutos depois Ron desceu com Chris nos braço.  
- Acharam os sueteres? - Ron perguntou enquanto fazia cosquinha na barriga do filho, que parecia gostar muito da brincadeira.  
- Eu achei! - e Liz os entregou para Ron. - E olha o que o tio Fred me deu! - Hermione olhou para o presente e poderia jurar que eram bombas de bosta.  
- Hum... - Ron fingiu analisar o presente - É um adubo para plantas, uma coisa para faze-las crescerem mais rápido. Se você quiser nós podemos comprar uma muda de alguma árvore e plantar lá no jardim, o que você acha?  
- Uma árvore só para mim? Eu quero! Eu quero! - Liz respondeu parecendo muito feliz - Que presente legal, né pai?  
- É, o Tio Fred e o Tio George sempre acertam. - e deu uma piscadinha para Hermione. - Vamos?  
Hermione levantou e esperou que eles mostrassem como eles iam para a casa da mãe de Ron, quando ia algum lugar bruxo, ela sempre aparatava, mas com crianças...  
- Hermy, pega o Chris, que como a Liz é maior é melhor ela vir comigo, e pode ir primeiro se você quiser.  
Ela pareceu hesitar, já que ainda não sabiam como eles iriam.  
- Nossa pai, ir pela REDE DE FLÚ, é legal! - disse Liz indo correndo para perto de Ron.  
Depois dessa ajuda, Hermione pegou Chris e foi em direção a lareira, e minutos depois já estava na sala de estar da toca.

A Toca parecia muito diferente, seus móveis, pelo menos os da sala, eram mais finos e a casa não tinha mais a mesma estrutura primitiva dos tempos que freqüentava aquela casa. "Ron parece bem de vida, e quando eu perdi o contato com os Weasleys, Fred e George já prosperavam com a loja de logros, deve ser por isso que a casa esta tão diferente..." - pensou Hermione, que teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela Mãe de Ron.  
- Hermione querida! - e a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto - Aqui o meu netinho mais novo - e pegou Chris dos braços de Hermione - em seu primeiro almoço de natal na casa da vovó, né amor? - o garotinho apenas dava risada. - E onde está o Roniquinho?  
- Aqui mãe... - respondeu, meio mal humorado por escutar o apelido que não gosta, e colocou Liz no chão.  
- Oi vovó! - e abraços as pernas de Molly - Cadê o tio Fred e o tio George?  
- Liz, não e melhor você cumprimentar o vovô antes? - perguntou Ron.  
- Deixa querido! - e Liz saiu correndo em direção ao jardim - E você Hermione, como vai o F.A.L.E.?  
- Bem... Eu acho...  
- Os seus convidados já chegaram!  
Hermione olhou sem entender.  
- Acho que eles trabalham com você.  
- Pode ir Mi - disse Ron - Eu cuido do Chris!  
- Sim... claro... - e foi para o jardim.  
Ao chegar onde o pessoal estava reunido, Hermione ficou sem saber o que fazer, não sabiam quem ela estava querendo encontrar... Poderia ficar ali esperando que alguém viesse cumprimenta-la, mas isso também poderia ser considerado falta de educação, poderiam pensar que ela não estava querendo falar com ninguém. Mas para sua sorte, alguém a chamou  
- Ei Mione! - disse uma mulher morena, acenando para ela, numa mesa cheia de pessoas que faziam o mesmo, Hermione decidiu ir até lá.  
- Olá! - cumprimentou cautelosa.  
- Mione, cadê aquela fofura do seu filhinho? - uma outra mulher morena perguntou.  
- Ele... ele esta com o Ron... - respondeu um pouco nervosa.  
- A sua filha passou correndo por aqui com os irmão do Ron. Ter Fred e George de tios deve ser o sonho de todas as crianças! - todos da mesa riram. - Mas e aí, tem muito trabalho no F.A.L.E. amanhã? Fiquei sabendo que você foi hoje de manhã lá no ministério, aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- "Então estes devem ser meus convidados... E devem trabalhar comigo no F.A.L.E." - pensou - Não aconteceu nada não! "Além de que eu não sei, nem posso dar detalhes nenhum sobre nada..."  
Conversaram durante um tempo, ou melhor, Hermione observou a conversa do pessoal, mas conseguiu ficar por dentro de alguns assuntos do F.A.L.E.. e seguiu em direção a sala da Toca, Ron estava sentado no sofá com Chris nos braços, o ruivo parecia preocupado.  
- Ai amor... eu acho que o Chris não está muito bem...- Ron disse parecendo muito preocupado.  
- Como assim? - e sentou ao lado dele.  
- Eu não sei, ele está tão quietinho, e normalmente ele é agitado. Pode não ser nada, mas e se ele estiver com alguma coisa? O que você acha que devemos fazer?  
- "Como assim o que vamos fazer? O que eu sei sobre crianças? Ai meu Deus..." Eu... Eu... Eu vou atrás da Liz...  
- Atrás da Liz? Por que?  
- "Eu não sei Ron, é que eu não sou a mãe desse menino, e simplesmente não sei o que fazer" Ai Ron, o que vamos fazer? - e começou a chorar. - E se ele estiver mesmo doente?  
- Calma Hermy... Pode não ser nada, eu só fiquei um pouco preocupado. - Ron pareceu assustado com a reação de Hermione, e era complicado decidir se cuidava de Chris ou da mulher. - Amor, segura o Chris um pouquinho.  
- Ron... Eu não sei... - e Ron passou um garotinho para os braços de Hermione. - Ron, por favor... Eu não posso...  
- Eu vou chamar a minha...  
Mas antes que pudesse levantar o bebê começou a sorrir e a brincar com o cabelo de Hermione.  
- Ron, eu acho que ele melhorou! - e também começou a sorrir. - "Por favor, melhore! E se eu fazia alguma coisa para o bebê melhorar... Por favor..."  
- Mas eu acho que vou chamar a minha mãe mesmo assim.  
E minutos depois voltou com a Sra. Weasley.  
- Hermione querida, o que aconteceu? - e sentou do lado da moça.  
- Eu... eu não sei...  
- Ron estava tão assustado, mas o Chris me parece muito bem! - disse quando olhou para o menino - Deve ser o carinho de mãe! - e sorriu.  
Hermione apenas sorriu de volta.  
- Acho melhor você voltar para casa... A Toca está muito agitada, tem muita gente aqui, ele pode estar se sentido mal com toda essa agitação. Você lembra a Liz?  
Hermione silenciou, fingindo prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes do bebê, talvez assim, não precisasse responder a Sra. Weasley.  
- No primeiro Natal que ela passou aqui?  
- É... O primeiro Natal... - e ainda fingindo prestar atenção no menino, sorriu amarelo.  
- É verdade. - interrompeu Ron - Ela se sentiu mal com esse monte de gente que fica em cima dele. Também, é tanta gente falando, mexendo com magia, e quem mandou nossos filhos serem tão bonitinhos? Todo mundo quer paparicar! Eu vou chama-la para gente ir para casa.  
- Não Ron... Ela está se divertindo tanto...  
- Mas Hermy, precisamos ir embora...  
- Eu... Eu... "Que Deus ajude que eu não esteja fazendo uma besteira..." Você fica aqui com a Liz e eu vou para casa com o Chris.  
- Mas vamos passar o dia de Natal separados? - Ron perguntou parecendo realmente triste.  
- Ela está se divertindo tanto, não e justo ela ir embora... - Hermione respondeu parecendo afetada pela tristeza de Ron. - Ela parece gostar tanto daqui.  
- Queridos - começou a Sra. Weasley - não precisam encenar essa tragédia! Ron, fique só mais um pouquinho e vocês jantam juntos, ok?  
Contrariado, Ron concordou. Deu um selinho em Hermione, outro beijo na testa do filho e voltou para a festa.  
- Ai, ai, ai... O Ron sempre é exagerado. - a Sra. Weasley lamentou em tom de brincadeira. - Quer levar alguma coisa, querida? Acho que você não deve ter feito o jantar, já que nos últimos anos o jantar de vocês foi aqui.  
- "Espera ai, quer dizer que eu cozinho?" Por favor Sra. Weasley, eu quero levar algumas coisas sim...

Já em casa com o filho, Hermione ficou deitada com ele no sofá.  
- "Pensando bem, foi melhor e sair da festa, tantas pessoas, será que eu falava alguma coisa especial para cada uma? Afinal é Natal, mas melhor assim... E esse F.A.L.E. deve ser realmente importante, temos que trabalhar amanhã... E não esperava que essa coisa de liberdades aos elfos desse tão certo e que virasse uma coisa tão grande..."  
De repente, o bebê começou a chorar.  
- Chris - Hermione sentou e colocou o bebê no colo - O que aconteceu?  
O bebê chorava ainda mais.  
- Por que bebês não falam? A fralda não parece estar suja, será que está doendo alguma coisa? - ela continuava tentando fazer Chris se acalmar. - Pensando bem, ele não comeu nada até agora... Deve ser fome.  
Hermione, com o bebê nos braços, foi em direção a cozinha, foi abrindo os armários e gavetas.  
- Eu não sei se ele ainda toma mamadeira, mas eu acho melhor não arriscar.  
Ela pegou uma mamadeira em uma das gavetas, achou uma caixa de leite na dispensa, "Caixa de Leite?", tinha trazido muitos hábitos trouxas para sua nova vida bruxa. Esquentou o leite, o colocou na mamadeira e deu ao menino, que tomou tudo rapidamente.  
- Acho que era fome mesmo - disse parecendo feliz por Chris ter parado de chorar - Mas será que é só isso?  
Hermione o segurou, e para sua surpresa ele arrotou.  
- Acho que isso é normal, né? - ela e o bebê sorriram, e voltaram para a sala.  
Minutos depois Ron e Liz chegaram, o ruivo correu em direção a Hermione.  
- Como está o Chris? - perguntou preocupado.  
- Super bem!  
- Bem mesmo? - Liz perguntou também parecendo preocupada.  
- Está sim, não precisam se preocupar! E aí, como foi esse resto da festa?  
- Foi legal, mas o Tio Fred disse que aquilo que ele me deu não são adubos para plantas...  
Ron e Hermione fizeram uma cara um pouco feia.  
- Mas ele disse que era uma boa idéia também. O papai queria vir embora logo, vir jantar com você... mamãe... A vovó fez um monte de coisa gostosa, nem deu para comer nada - e fez uma cara de emburrada.  
- Princesinha, você não vai ficar brava com o papai, né? - e pegou a meninha no colo e começou a fazer cosquinha nela.  
- Tá bom, tá bom - Liz não conseguia conter o riso.  
- E Liz - começou Hermione - a vovó mandou eu trazer todas as coisas que você gosta.  
- Verdade?  
- Está tudo lá na cozinha, vamos jantar?  
- Êêêê - e saiu pulando em direção a cozinha.  
- Eu vou levar o Chris para o berço. - disse para Ron - Ele dormiu.  
- Tudo bem...  
E Hermione foi em direção a escada.  
- Mione...  
- Sim? - e se virou para o ruivo.  
- Por que você ficou daquele jeito quando ele falei que poderia ter acontecido algo com o Chris?  
- Por... por que essa pergunta?  
- Você pode não ser a pessoa mais calma do mundo, mas eu achei estranha a sua reação. Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada com você hoje?  
- Está tudo ótimo, é que me assustou pensar que poderia acontecer algo com o... meu filho...  
- É que eu fiquei preocupado com você - e se aproximou de Hermione - Se acontecer alguma coisa com qualquer um de você, eu nem sei o que eu faria... - e deu um beijo na esposa - Mas se você diz está tudo bem, eu fico menos preocupado, pode ir levar o Chris - sorriu e foi em direção da cozinha - Liz! Não come tudo, hein!  
Durante um tempo, Hermione ficou parada ao pé da escada.  
- "Meu Deus, como é que eu tinha deixado o Ron escapar?"

Continua...

N/A: Desculpa pessoal que tah acompanhando a fic, mas é que eu estava sem nenhuma inspiração, o começo eu já tinha escrito faz um tempo, mas são tantas coisas para fazer e pensar, que eu não tava com tempo de refletir sobre a continuação da fic.  
Espero que tenho gostado:

Muito obrigado a todos que estão lendo a fic, um agradecimento especial a quem comentou esse ultimo capítulo, tanto no no Floreios e Borrões e no 3V, Ronnie Weezhy, Pati G W Black, Dany Granger Weasley, Karol Mafoy, saraweasley, Bia Evans, cybelle, Bi, pontas, e Flavi!  
E um agradecimento especialíssimo a Roberta e Passatempo que me mandaram e-mails muito carinhos em relação a fic, estes que fizeram eu procurar um tempinho para escrever esse capítulo! Obrigado também a SamanthaGranger que perde seu tempo espalhando por várias fics R/Hs seus comentários inteligentes.  
Valeu galera, espero conseguir atualizar a fic logo, e que continuem comentando a fic! Mil beijos para todos vocês!

Até !

Próximo Capítulo:  
**No F.A.L.E.**


	5. No FALE

**Escolhas  
Capítulo 5 - No F.A.L.E.**

Hermione, Ron e Liz terminaram de jantar, e a menina ainda "relembrou" à mãe os pratos que todos na casa adoram quando ela faz, e ainda ficaram um tempo na sala recolhendo os presentes. Liz queria brincar com todos os que ganhou.

Ron olhou para o relógio e depois pegou a filha no colo.

- Está na hora de dormir, né bonitinha?

A menina ficou emburrada.

- Ah papai! Eu quero brincar!

- Achou que ia deixar você acordada até a hora que você quisesse? - o ruivo fez uma cara fingida de bravo - E a mamãe tem que ir dormir cedo, por que amanhã ela vai trabalhar, se você ficar acordada brincando, pode atrapalhar.

- Nã... não Ron, por mim ela pode brincar...

- Ta bom... eu vou dormir... Boa noite, papai! - a menina deu um beijo em Ron, e depois que o ruivo a colocou no chão, Liz foi em direção a escada

- E o beijo da mamãe? - Ron perguntou.

Sorridente, a menina correu na direção de Hermione e a abraçou.

- Boa noite, mamãe! - e voltou a correr em direção ao quarto.

- Cuidado nessa escada, Liz! - Ron alertou.

E os dois continuaram a recolher os presentes. Quando terminaram, Hermione sentou no sofá, e para sua surpresa, alguns minutos depois, Ron deitou a cabeça no colo dela. Ela ficou sem ação, e sem ter onde colocar as mãos, começou a acariciar os cabelos do ruivo.

- Hum... você sabe que eu gosto quando que você acaricie meu cabelo... Mione?

- Fala.

- Você é a que mais fala que dormir tarde é um mal hábito para as crianças, não pode falar para a Liz que por você ela pode ficar acordada , nessas coisas o pai e a mãe tem que agir juntos. - disse calmo.

- Eu... eu... - Hermione buscava um explicação convincente.

- Olha Mi, eu não gostei do que você fez e ainda bem que a Liz não insistiu.

- Eu só achei que como hoje é Natal, amanhã ela não vai para a escolinha "Eu acho...", achei não faria mal algum ela ficar acordada até tarde - ela parecia um pouco assustada - mas era só hoje e...

- Calma. - Ron levantou e se sentou ao lado da esposa - Eu só estava comentando... - colocou a mão no queixo dela e a beijou - Vamos dormir?

- Pode ir.

- Como assim? - disse Ron achando graça - Não vai dormir comigo? - e a puxou pela mão.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, mas não soltou a mão de Ron.

- "Ai meu Deus... Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Se somos casados, dormirmos juntos..."

Ela achou um pouco estranho ter que dormir com Ron, faziam tanto tempo que eles nem se falavam e agora já dividiam a mesma cama. Hermione, um pouco envergonhada, vestiu a camisola e foi rapidamente para debaixo das cobertas.

- Bo... bo.. boa noite... - e dormiu.

- Ei! - Liz falou baixinho, chacoalhando Hermione - São 6:30!

- E daí? - perguntou meio sonolenta.

- A mamãe começa a trabalhar as 7:30.

- Que mamãe?

A garotinha olhou indignada para a moça.

- Vem logo!

- Calma, já estou indo!

- A mamãe é sempre a primeira da diretoria a chegar. - e a puxou da cama.

- Essa sua mãe...

- Cuidado para não acordar meu papai.

- "Não acredito que depois do Natal eu trabalho logo cedo... Vai ver não foi tão ruim não abrir o F.A.L.E.."

Hermione se arrumou e como não sabia muito bem para qual lugar tinha que aparatar, decidiu usar a rede de Flú.

- Tchau Liz! - correu para a lareira

- Espera! A mamãe sempre leva essa pasta... - e entregou uma pasta preta para Hermione - Acho que é importante...

- Obrigado! - e rapidamente pegou o pó.

- A mamãe sempre volta para almoçar.

- O seu pai vai estar aqui?

- Ele só vai para o treino depois do almoço, mas acho que hoje ele não tem que ir. Ele falou que ia me ensinar a voar com a vassoura que o Tio Harry deu! - disse toda feliz.

- Hum... Depois eu converso com ele. - e ficou um tempo com o pó de Flú na mão - É... O que eu tenho que falar Liz?

- Sede do F.A.L.E.!

- Era meio óbvio, né? Sede do F.A.L.E.! - e sumiu em meio as chamas.

- Ai! - e Liz bateu com a mão na testa - Esqueci de dizer para ela se despedir do papai!

A sede do F.A.L.E. era muito maior do que Hermione imaginava, ele ficava no centro do Beco Diagonal e achava que o único lugar maior que já vira foi o Mistério da Magia. Ela andava pelo hall de entrada um pouco maravilhada e foi até a recepção.

- Vocês só tratam de Elfos aqui?

- Claro que não! - meio de má vontade a recepcionista respondeu sem olhar para Hermione - Acho que no começo era, mas agora aqui é meio que um consulado para quase todas as cri... - e olhou para quem estava falando - Sra. Weasley! - exclamou muito surpresa.

- "Sra. Weasley? Aonde?" - olhou para o hall - "Ah é mesmo, eu sou a Sra. Weasley..."

- A... A... Sra... Quer... Alguma coisa? - a recepcionista perguntou parecendo assustada - Eu não prestei atenção e...

- Já que você perguntou - disse ainda observando o hall - Onde é minha sala?

- No último andar. - respondeu parecendo desconfiada.

- Ah, obrigado! - e seguiu para um elevador que avistou logo a frente.

- Er... De nada. - e acompanhou Hermione até a porta do elevado se fechar - Pelamor... Gente rica é tudo doida!

Chegando no último andar, Hermione avistou uma porta escrito "Sala da Presidente", devia ser sua sala, então decidiu entrar.

- Essa sala é só minha? - disse ao ver uma sala muito grande, com muitas fotos das crianças, do Ron em veste de quadribol e dos quarto juntos. Além de que tinham muito brinquedos, que deviam ser usados pelos seus filhos quando eles visitavam o lugar. - Puxa vida... - e sentou em sua poltrona atrás de uma grande mesa.

Alguns minutos depois uma moça loira entrou no lugar.

- Bom Dia Sra. Weasley! - disse, parecendo muito alegre.

- Bom Dia... - s esforçou para ler o crachá da moça, sem eu ela percebesse - Srta. Timbler...

- A Sra. vai me despedir?

- Não, por que?

- Você só me chama de Alice desde que eu entrei aqui como sua secretária.

Hermione fez uma cara meia envergonhada.

- Estou brincando! - e sorriu.

- Eu também! - e Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Voltando ao trabalho... - pegou algumas pastas e entregou a Hermione - O Sra. Hall, do departamento de controle das criaturas mágicas , está furioso com a senhora.

- Comigo? Por que? - e analisou o conteúdo das pastas.

- Parece que é por um suposta ida da Sra. ao mistério ontem, mas eu duvido! Véspera de...

- Ai é mesmo! - Hermione interrompeu.

- A Sra. foi no mistério ontem?

- O pior que fui!

- Então ele estava certo em mandar aquele monte de berradores... - e mostrou uma queimadura em um dos braços.

- Eu tinha que vir falar para os elfos que o teto salarial só era para ser pedido após as festas...

- Hum... E o que a Srta. Weasley achou disso?

- O que eu achei?

- Não, sua cunhada! Vocês duas se opuseram a todo conselho para que esse teto salarial fosse pedido agora e...

Quando finalmente um rosto conhecido entrou na sala.

- Gina! - Hermione disse parecendo feliz, foi até ela, e a abraçou.

- Hermy... Onde você estava que eu não te vi na Toca ontem?

- O Chris passou um pouco mal, e eu achei melhor voltar para casa...

- O Chris? Está tudo bem com ele? - Gina perguntou parecendo preocupada.

- Está sim, foi só um mal estar por causa da movimentação de festa.

- A Liz, que princesinha que ela está! E o Ron só babando a cada movimento dela... - e gargalhou

Alice, que continuava na sala, fez um som com a garganta, chamando atenção das outras duas.

- E o que eu falo para o Sra. Hall?

- Alice, nós vamos resolver isso no conselho. - disse Gina. - Vem Hermione! - e a puxou pela mão.

Minutos depois chegaram numa sala que tinha uma mesa que ocupava quase todo o lugar. Tinha umas 10 cadeiras e só duas, uma delas, encabeçando a mesa, estavam vazias. Todos encaravam Hermione, e ela pareceu meio assustada.

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley! - todos a cumprimentaram.

- Bom... Dia... - e sentou em sua cadeira.

- Bom! - Gina começou - Estamos aqui para decidir o que fazemos quanto ao teto salarial. Pode começar Hermione.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, e continuou sentada.

- Hermy... - Gina disse.

- Eu... - e então levantou - Prefiro ouvir a opinião de todos, para depois dar meu parecer.

- Acho justo, já que a sua opinião vale mais. - falou Gina, enquanto se levantava - Então eu começo! - e pegou algumas pastas. - Devemos apoiar a definição do teto salarial agora, por que os elfos trabalham muito mais essa época do ano, e se for decidido depois, ficaram ser receber nada por esse período.

- Mas os patrões já mostram que não vão aceitar isso agora. - disse um homem calvo, sentado afastado das duas.

- Eu sei Larry. - continuou Gina - Mas além do que eu já falei, se definirmos o teto salarial depois, os patrões podem querer considerar o que os elfos trabalham depois das festas, e isso diminuiria o valor, pois eles trabalham um pouco menos.

As pessoas na sala começaram a cochichar e Hermione apenas observava. Alguns minutos depois uma mulher com cabelos grisalhos pediu a palavra.

- A comunicação desse teto salarial foi muito repentina, por isso não podemos exigir nada dos patrões.

- Como não, Claire? - perguntou Gina - Eles abusam dos elfos a séculos! Não tem nada de repentino.

- Srta. Weasley... - Claire continuou - Você não está querendo entender... Temos que enxergar a realidade.

- Os patrões podem se aproveitar dos elfos, e depois que forem usados nas festas, simplesmente dispensa-los, e os elfos começarem a aceitar qualquer proposta de salário.

- E se eles os dispensarem agora?

- Eles precisam deles!

- E eu não sei o que Elfos vão fazer com dinheiro... Dar o direito de ir e vir para ele é o bastante.

- E como eles vão exercer esse direito sem dinheiro?

- Srta. Weasley, você só está querendo ver o seu lado, como a salvadora dos elfos, e não o que pode acontecer com eles.

- E você só tem se afastado da nossa causa inicial. Está querendo uma vaga no ministério? - Gina perguntou ironicamente.

Um senhor, também com cabelos grisalhos, se levantou.

- Os ânimos estão esquentando, é melhor vocês duas se acalmarem. Eu deixo a decisão nas mãos de nossa presidente.

E todos os olhares se voltaram para Hermione, que continuava com a cara assustada.

- E então? - aquele senhor continuou.

- Eu... Eu acho... - Hermione começou - O que os elfos acham disso?

- Você sabe que por medo são muito poucos que se manifestam... - informou Gina.

- Isso precisa ser informado agora? Ainda temos alguns dias para o ano novo!

- Acho que podemos esperar no máximo amanhã. - disse Claire.

- Então amanhã eu decido, preciso analisar algumas coisas - disse folheando o conteúdo de algumas pastas.

- Então, vamos voltar para nossas sala! - e Gina se levantou.

E Gina acompanhou a cunhada até a porta de sua sala.

- Hermione...

- Sim Gina. - disse sem tirar os olhos da pasta.

- Você não vai me deixar sozinha no conselho, não é?

- Por que? - e a encarou.

- Pode me dizer se você mudou de opinião...

- Por que você acha que eu mudei de opinião? - perguntou confusa.

- Hermione... Você sabe o conteúdo dessas pastas de trás para frente, tem reunião semanais com grupos de elfos...

Hermione ficou sem ação.

- Tudo bem Mione, eu fico sozinha... Mas não vou desistir! - e deu as costas a cunhada.

- Gina, eu só quero analisar melhor as opções, por que os únicos que não podem sair prejudicados são os elfos, mas eu acho que você está certa!

- Tudo bem então. Até logo.- disse ainda um pouco desanimada e seguiu para sua sala.

Hermione foi para sua sala e começou a ler as pastas e todos os documentos que o pessoal do conselho a entregou, e sem ter a noção do tempo, não parou um minuto sequer, até que sua secretária entrou na sala.

- Sra. Weasley.

- Sim Alice? - mas não continuou lendo os papéis.

- A Sra. vai dormir aqui?

- Como assim? - olhou meia confusa para a moça.

- São quase 10 horas da noite!

- Mentira! Por isso que eu estou com tanta fome... "Eu estou tão acostumada em trabalhar horas e horas no ministério, que nem vi o tempo passar... Também, antes não tinha ninguém esperando por mim"- se levantou, juntou as pastas na mesa. - Você que fecha a minha sala?

- Sempre

E agora sabendo onde fica sua casa, Hermione aparatou.

Quando colocou os pés na sala de sua casa, avistou o olhar, nitidamente bravo, de Ron. Hermione deixou as coisas que trouxe numa mesa próxima dela.

- Oi Amor. - disse Hermione indo na direção de Ron.

- Oi... - e deu um selinho na esposa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupada, pela expressão de Ron.

- Não sei, você não se despediu de mim quando foi trabalhar, não veio para o almoço, e chegou 10 horas da noite, quando normalmente você chega as 7 e isso sem dar nenhum aviso, o que você acha?

- É que o dia foi super corrido e...

- Não, deixa para lá. Você não precisa se justificar! Achei que você tivesse parado de colocar o fale, ou F.A.L.E. como você gosta, na frente da sua família.

- Ron, foi só hoje, eu tinha muitas coisas para resolver.

- E parece que não resolveu... - disse olhando para as pastas que Hermione trouxera, e subiu para o quarto.

Hermione sentou, com lágrimas nos olhos, no sofá, e depois de alguns minutos, subiu para o quarto também.

- Ron... - chamou pelo marido, após se sentar ao lado de onde ele estava deitado na cama.

Meio a contra gosto, ele abriu os olhos.

- Desculpa, não foi a minha intenção.

Ele a encarou e sentou ao lado dela.

- Me desculpa também, não foi a minha intenção te fazer chorar. - e secou as lágrimas do rosto dela. - Não faz mais isso, o Chris chorou quase o dia inteiro, a Liz quis ir atrás de você, ficava dizendo que você podia ter se perdido, eu achava isso meio improvável, mas não ter nenhuma noticia sua começou a me deixar preocupado, muito preocupado...

- É que precisamos tomar um decisão importante e todo mundo fica deixando nas minha mãos...

- Olha, eu exagerei um pouquinho... Não que você possa ficar o tempo que você quiser naquele lugar - acrescentou rapidamente - Mas você poderia ter pelo menos nos avisados, a Liz tadinha, eu nunca a vi tão preocupada...

- Pode deixar que isso não vai mais acontecer.

- Olha lá hein! - e Ron sorriu, se aproximou e beijou Hermione apaixonadamente, enquanto a puxava levemente para deitar na cama.

- "Ai, meu deus, o que vai acontecer agora?"

E o que Hermione temia, se tornou em uma das melhores noites de sua vida.

Continua...

N/A: Oi Pessoal!

Que bom que tem gente lendo e gostando da minha fic!

Dessa vez o capítulo demorou um pouco menos, e espero que o próximo também seja assim, estou me esforçando!

Espero que continuem lendo e comentando!

Mil bjs e abraços para todos que estão lendo isso agora.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Agradecimentos: Andressa,Anna P. Weasley, mione 03 e Passatempo, muitissimo obrigado, saber que além esta lendo é o que me motiva a escrever, espero que continuem acompanhando a fic. 


	6. Começando a dar certo

Escolhas – Capítulo 6

Começando a dar certo

O relógio despertou mais cedo naquela manhã e, a contra gosto, Hermione se largou dos braços de Ron e levantou. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma roupa confortável e desceu até a sala para analisar as pastas que trouxera do F.A.L.E..

- Dados relevantes, pastas 1 à 9, por Hermione Granger – pegou mais um bloco de pastas - Teto Salarial, pastas de 1 à 16, por Hermione Granger.. É, pelo a mania de escrever demais eu não perdi.

Eram cinco e meia da manhã, e Hermione tinha lido apenas a metade das pastas. Um tempo passou e ela escutou um barulho vindo do andar de cima, quando se aproximou da escada para verificar, Liz desceu as escadas correndo, e parou de repente, quando avistou Hermione.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Liz? – Hermione perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

- Não, é que eu fui te acordar...Achei que você poderia ter perdido a hora de novo.

- Eu tenho muito, muito trabalho. – e achou um pouco engraçado. – Pode ir dormir, está tudo sob controle.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso tentar ajudar em alguma coisa, - e olhou as pastas espalhadas pela sala - aí você termina mais rápido...

- Tudo bem Liz, muito obrigado pela ajudar! Volte para a cama.

A menina olhou para Hermione, e desceu as escadas.

- Eu já estou acordada mesmo, vou continuar a ler os livros que eu ganhei no Natal...

- Você que alguma coisa, um leitinho? Eu posso preparar alguma coisa.

- Não estou com fome. – disse já com um dos livrinhos no colo.

- Vou ficar aqui com as pastas, mas podem e chamar se você quiser alguma coisa. – e começou a analisar as pastas novamente.

Liz tirou os olhos do livro por um estante, e olhou fixamente para Hermione. Sentia que aquela moça que chegara poucos dias estava diferente. Talvez sua mãe tivesse voltado. Hermione, que percebendo o olhar da menina, a encarou. Liz apenas sorriu, e voltou a leitura.

Chegando a hora de ir para o F.A.L.E., Hermione já tinha acabado seu trabalho, e já tinha reorganizado as pastas de acordo com suas atuais preferências. E foi até o seu quarto avisar para o marido que estava indo trabalhar.

- Ron... – e cutucou o braço dele. – Ron...

- Bom dia amor... – ele respondeu sem abrir os olhos, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu já estou indo.

- Para onde? – e se sentou na cama.

- Como para onde? – e se sentou ao lado dele da cama - Para o F.A.L.E.

- É mesmo... – e sorriu – Eu sempre perguntou onde você está indo, e você sempre responde do mesmo jeito. – e a beijou.

- Deixe eu ir logo, senão eu vou acabar ficando. – e se levantou.

- Está na hora de você tirar uma férias desse F.A.L.E. – e fez uma cara emburrada.

- Deixa passar essa história desses teto salarial que eu vejo o que eu posso fazer.

- Faz um mês que você está falando a mesma coisa...

- Não fica com essa cara de emburrado. E estou sem tempo para discutir isso agora. – se aproximou do marido e deu um selinho nele – Até daqui a pouco e não me esperem para o almoço, por que a coisa no F.A.L.E. está complicadíssima.

- Mas tenta voltar, hein?

- Vou tentar sim. – respondeu já perto da porta.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amor. – e se aproximou para beija-lo mais um vez. – Agora eu estou indo mesmo. Tchau!

Na sala, Liz a esperava ao lado da pilha de pastas.

- Já estou atrasada.

- Acho que não, ainda não está na hora de você chegar.

- Hoje temos uma reunião muito importante, gostaria de chegar mais cedo para me preparar um pouco mais.

Liz abriu um sorriso como se tivesse feito uma descoberta. Hermione estranhou, mas retribuiu o sorriso.

- Eu já avisei para o seu pai que talvez eu não volte para o almoço, vou fazer o possível para voltar, mas se eu não conseguir, me chamem se acontecer qualquer coisa.

- Ta bom.

- E fala para ir dar uma olhadinha no Chris, por que eu só tive tempo de ver se ele estava dormindo direitinho.

- Ta bom mamãe, você sempre avisa as mesmas coisas. – disse dando risada.

Hermione olhou um pouco confusa para a menina, mas no fim, concluiu que a garotinha devia estar brincando quando a chamou de mamãe.

- Estão até daqui a pouco. - e aparatou.

Segundos depois de chegar a sua sala, Alice, sua secretária, entrou.

- Bom dia Sra. Weasley.

- Bom dia Alice! Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem sim, e com a senhora, pelo jeito, está tudo ótimo.

- Digamos que as coisas começaram a dar mais certo.

- Espero que dêem mesmo, a Srta. Weasley já mandou uma porção de corujas perguntando da senhora.

- Mas o que ela queria tão cedo? Ela sabe o horário que eu chego.

- As coisas estão ficando realmente tensas na diretoria. Ela disse que a Sra. Davies tem aterrorizados os outros membros quanto a reunião de hoje.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para uma folha onde tinham nome e sobrenome dos diretoras da empresa.

- A Claire já demostrou estar totalmente contra a Gina, talvez já estejam levando para o lado pessoal... Mas a que horas é a reunião?

- A Srta. Weasley marcou a reunião para a 10 da manhã, e disse que talvez viria aqui para conversar melhor com a Sra, pois haverá uma apresentações pró e contra a implantação do teto salarial.

- Acho que vou me preparar um pouco melhor. Preciso analisar as duas partes com muita imparcialidade, sem aparentar nenhuma dúvida. – e começou a folhear suas pastas.

- A Sra. deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado Alice.

- Com licença.

Quando estava na porta, a secretário voltou rapidamente a mesa de Hermione.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- A cada duas semanas a Sra. me pede para lembra-la. – e entregou um bilhete para a chefe.

Hermione leu o bilhete, e o guardou.

- Obrigado Alice.

- A Sra. quer que eu cuide disso?

- Não tudo bem, obrigado Alice.

E dessa vez, a secretária deixou a sala. Hermione revisou as pastas pela última ver, fazendo algumas anotações quando achou necessário, as 10 horas, ela seguiu para a sala de reunião.

Chegando lá, todos a esperavam.

- Bom dia. – e cumprimentou a todos e se sentou.

- Boa dia, Sra Weasley – cumprimentou Claire – Espero que saiba julgar, pois a situação não é das melhores.

- Não precisa se preocupar com o meu julgamento, deve haver algum motivo para eu ser a presidente do F.A.L.E..

Claire se ajeitou na poltrona.

- Eu analisei todos os dados que possuo, e como o conselho está dividido, gostaria que as duas partes se manifestassem, para que eu possa analisar as situações sobre outros contextos – disse Hermione. – Uma explicação rápida. Quem gostaria de começar?

Gina se levantou, Hermione indicou que ela poderia começar. A ruiva ajeitou alguns papeis na sua frente, e se dirigiu para o conselho.

- Bom dia a todos do conselho! Todos sabem a minha posição, e acho que não tenho muito a acrescentar. Não definir esse teto salarial agora, irá prejudicar e muito os elfos. Agora é o momento em que eles mais trabalham, se o salário deles for definido depois, terá como base uma época de menos trabalho. É complicado, mas se convencermos todos os Elfos as nos apoiarem, seus patrões não terão outra escolha, pois precisam deles. Acho que é só isso. Obrigado. – e voltou a se sentar.

- Bom, é a minha vez. – e Claire se levantou - Realmente essa historinha é muito bonitinha, mas é a realidade é totalmente diferente, - Gina fez que ia levantar para questiona-la, mas Hermione fez um gesto com a mão, que a fez ficar sentada. - é impossível convencer todos os Elfos a aderirem ao F.A.L.E., e enquanto um se disponibilizar a trabalhar de graça, os contratadores iram atrás destes e os que insistirem em cobrar salários, ficaram sem ter onde trabalhar. – e se sentou.

Todos na sala olhavam fixos para Hermione, e ela se levantou.

- Sinceramente, se aqui discutimos o bem para os Elfos, não sei como não ficaremos do lado de Gina.

Claire fez uma cara de indignada, mas antes que pudesse voltar a falar, Hermione continuou.

- A posição de Claire só favorece aos patrões. Sim, será difícil convencer todos os elfos a ficarem do nosso lado, e esse será nosso desafio, por isso temos que nos empenhar ao máximo para vence-lo. Tenho que dizer que não imponho nada aqui, se alguém não concordar com o meu julgamento e tiver alguma idéia melhor, ficarei feliz em ouvir.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio.

- Tão estamos resolvidos. As bases salariais já foram discutidas, Gina, pode entrar com o processo para coloca-las em prática. Qualquer coisa, estarei em minha sala. – e saiu da diretoria.

Antes que pudesse entrar em sua sala, Gina vinha, sorridente, correndo em sua direção.

- Mione, por que você não contou sua estratégia? – e a abraçou.

- Estratégia?

- Vai dizer que você não deixou essa decisão para última hora para que ninguém pudesse contrariá-la? Já que algo deveria ser feito hoje.

Hermione apenas sorriu.

- Mione, você quer almoçar comigo?

- Vou almoçar com as crianças, as coisas tem sido muito corridas e nem achava que conseguiria voltar para cada antes do almoço, se eu conseguir, o que tem de papel para ser analisado na minha mesa...

- Então fica para outro dia. Manda um beijo para o Ron e as crianças por mim, ok?

- Mando sim. – e entrou em sua sala.

Colocou várias pilhas de papéis em sua mesa, e começou a analisa-los, quando faltava poucos minuto para o almoço, deixou tudo arrumado, saiu para fazer o que o bilhete que Alice tinha lhe entregue e depois iria para casa.

Quando chegou em casa, Ron estava brigando com as crianças na sala.

- Mamãe! – Liz veio correndo para abraça-la.

- Oi Liz! – e beijou a menina – Olha o que eu trouxe. – e tirou de uma sacola a caixa de bolinhos que tinha acabado de comprar.

- Só você mesmo, Hermione, para lembrar sempre de comprar esse doce trouxa que a Liz gosta tanto. – Ron se levantou, estava com Chris no colo. – e deu um selinho na esposa.

Liz estava se preparando para abrir a caixa, mas Hermione a pegou de volta.

- Só depois do almoço, mocinha!

A garotinha fez uma cara emburrada, mas aceitou sem discussão. De repente começou a vir um cheiro de queimada na cozinha.

- Ops, esse feitiço são só dois minutos... – disse Ron, deixando Chris no sofá e correndo para a cozinha.

- Vamos ajudar o seu papai? Eu não sei muito de feitiços caseiros, mas podemos tentar ajudar. – disse sorrindo, mas a garota não retribuiu o sorriso, e pareceu ficar desanimada de repente – O que foi Liz?

- Quer dizer que a minha mão não voltou?

- Como?

- Parecia a minha mamãe até agora a pouco... – e começou a chorar baixinho.

- Não Liz – Hermione não sabia o que fazia, e decidiu se ajoelhar e abraçar a menina. – Não chora...

- Mas eu estou com saudade da minha mamãe. – e tentava secar as lágrimas.

- Ela já vai voltar...

- E se ela não voltar?

- Ela vai, pode acreditar em mim.

A menina olhou para Hermione, não estava mais chorando, e seguiu para a cozinha. Hermione não sabia o que fazer, tinha vontade de chorar também.

O que poderia fazer para diminuir a dor de Liz? E se a mãe dela não voltasse? Se sentou no sofá e colocou as mãos no rosto, desolada.

Estava se entregando fácil demais, e se levantou. Tecnicamente era a mãe de Liz, e mesmo se não fosse, não queria ver a menina sofrendo desse jeito. De agora em diante faria fazer a menina feliz, para que pudesse esquecer um pouco da troca de mãe.

Com todo cuidado, pegou Chris no colo e o deixou no cadeirão na mesa onde faziam as refeições, e foi até a cozinha.

- Precisam de ajuda? – perguntou sorridente.

- Claro, eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer...

Hermione tentou lembrar de um feitiço domestico qualquer tinha aprendido em Hogwarts, e torceu para que desse certo, já que fazia tempo que não praticava. Quando pronunciou o feitiço, a substância estranha se transformou numa sopa de aspecto agradável. Se virou para Liz, e deu uma piscadinha, a menina pareceu se alegrar na hora.

- Hum, mamãe, eu adoro essa sopa!

Pelo mesmo sorte, Hermione tinha.

Continua.

N/A: Me desculpem a falta de atualização, mas é que meu PC teve muitos problemas, eu escrevi esse capítulo diversas vezes e o perdi diversas vezes também.

Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!

Mil desculpas, mais uma vez

Beijos


	7. A volta

Escolhas – Capítulo 7

A volta br

- Liz, não vai isso com seu irmão. – Hermione disse tirando a colher da mão da menina. – Se você quer dar comida para o Chris tem que ser com mais cuidado. – e mostrou como fazia.

Já fazia quase um mês desde que tinha decidido tentar ser a melhor mãe possível os "filhos". Não era fácil, mas a cada dia ela aprendia mais e ficava mais a vontade em "sua" casa.

- Agora entendi, mas acho que ele já está de barriginha cheia... – Liz disse enquanto o irmão ria por ter jogado o prato na roupa da irmã.

- Assim não pode Chris! – Hermione fez uma cara descontente enquanto lançava um feitiço que limpou a roupa da filha.

O garotinho fez que iria chorar, mas antes que fizesse isso. Hermione o pegou no colo, o olhou com carinho e o menino passou a sorrir.

- Liz, a namorada do tio Harry vai vir aqui cuidar de vocês até o papai voltar do treino.

- A Luna? – a menina sorriu.

- É a Luna sim. Se comportem, hein! Eu não sei a hora que vou voltar.

A campainha toca.

- Deve ser a Luna... – disse Hermione.

- Eu atendo! – e Liz correu para a porta. – Oi Luna! – e puxou a moça para dentro de casa.

- Oi Luna! – cumprimentou Hermione, ao recolocar Chris no cadeirão. – Nem sei como agradecer por você cuidar das crianças...

- Que isso... O Harry vive falando dos dois.

- Eles são super tranqüilos, você não vai ter trabalho nenhum.

- Luna, Luna. – Liz a puxava pela mão – Eu queria que você me falasse mais dessa matéria aqui. – e mostrou uma edição do The Quibbler.

- Eu lembro dessa matéria... – começou Luna – Foi difícil arrancar dos gigantes que eram eles que causavam o que os trouxas chamam de terremotos.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas achou melhor não comentar.

- Já estou indo.

- Mamãe, compra aqueles bolinhos.

- Mas eu já comprei duas vezes nessa semana...

- Ah mamãe, é tão gostoso...

- Você está ficando mal acostumada. – e sorriu.

- Por favor...

- Vamos ver. – a menina comemorou. – Mas eu não prometo nada. - deu um beijo nos filhos, se despediu de Luna e aparatou.

Chegando em sua sala, encontrou uma pilha de papéis esperando para serem assinados. A pilha já estava menor do que quando tinha chegado ao F.A.L.E., mas mesmo assim, só de olhar o pulso de Hermione começava a doer.

Ela sentou em sua mesa e começou a maratona de assinaturas. O tempo passou sem que ela percebesse e depois escutou a porta se abrir.

- Ai Alice, - disse sem tirar os olhos do documento que estava analisando. – já cansei de assinar coisas. – e sorriu – Não me tra... – e fez uma cara assustada ao ver quem realmente tinha adentrado a sala. – Você...

- Olá! Vejo que me reconheceu.

Como se pudesse esquecer aquela garotinha. Estava parada em frente a sua mesa a pessoa que tinha aparecido de repente em sua vida, em plena véspera de Natal, e Deus sabe como, mudado completamente a sua vida.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Estou muito ocupada.

- Não precisa mais fazer isso.

- Claro que eu preciso. – Hermione disse nervosa, não querendo acreditar aonde a menina queria chegar.

- Você sabe que esse não é o seu trabalho.

- Claro que é o meu serviço.

-Você trabalha no ministério.

- Você me mandou para cá sem a minha permissão. Mudou toda a minha vida. EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR! – se levantou e gritou a plenos pulmões.

- Eu avisei que era apenas uma amostra, e amostra é por definição algo temporário.

- Eu não pedi essa amostra. Você me jogou num mundo que eu não conhecia, e agora vai me tirar assim? Sem mais nem menos?

- Não há o que discutir.

- Eu não vou voltar.

- Pelo menos agora você que pode mudar sua vida – e deu as costas.

- EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR! – e andou até a garotinha.

- Sorte para você.

- Eu não – e de ajoelhou com as mão no rosto – vou voltar. – e começou a chorar.

Quando olhou novamente para a direção da menina, como era de se esperar, ela já tinha sumido. Continuou onde estava, e não conseguia fazer nada além de chorar. Algum minutos depois, escutou Alice entrando na sala.

- Sra. Weasley! – e a ajudou a se levantar. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – e secou as lágrimas – Está tudo bem.

- Quem estava aqui? Eu ouvi gritos!

- Não precisa se preocupar... Pode voltar para a sua mesa.

- Tem certeza Sra.?

- Tenho sim.

- A Sra. quer alguma coisa?

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Eu vou voltar para casa se não se importar.

- É o melhor a fazer.

- Peça desculpa para as pessoas que esperavam esses documentos assinados hoje, OK?

- Claro, não se preocupe com isso!

Hermione voltou para casa, estava quase anoitecendo e ela ficou sentada na escada da entrada. Podia escutar as crianças brincado, e Ron parecia ter voltado. Mas não conseguiria encara-los. Como poderia se despedir? Eles já tinham se tornado sua família.

- Eu não podia ter me apegado... – e as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto – Eu nem sei como vim parar aqui. Eles nunca foram minha família, e eu me alimentei dessa ilusão.

De repente, ouviu a porta se abrir.

- Mione, aconteceu alguma coisa? – e desceu as escadas para ficar a frente dela. – Amor, a o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado ao ver que ela estava chorando.

Hermione apenas se levantou e o abraçou.

- Mio...

- Por favor Ron, só me abraça...

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Nem eu sei, nem eu sei...

Ele a abraçou mais forte, notando a apreensão na voz da esposa. Ficaram abraçados durante um tempo, até que Ron voltou a falar:

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Assim você me deixa preocupado.

- Não é nada...

- Como nada?

- Olha para mim.

E ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

- Guarda essa imagem.

- Hermione...

- Guardou a imagem?

- Eu guardo cada imagem sua...

- Mas essa é diferente. Por favor Ron, - e agora chorava mais do que nunca – nunca se esqueça de mim.

- Como eu posso me esquecer de você?

- Não se esqueça de como eu sou agora... Nesse exato momento!

- Eu não estou entendendo...

- Por favor Ron, prometa!

- Claro Mione, eu prometo.

- Eu te amo Ron. – e o abraçou mais forte.

- Eu também te amo.

- Eu sempre te amei, em nenhum momento desde que eu te conheci eu deixei de te amar.

- Eu também, eu também...

- Mamãe? – Liz estava parada na porta.

E Hermione tentou secar as lágrimas o mais rápido possível.

- O que aconteceu, papai? – perguntou quando Ron a pegou no colo – A mamãe estava chorando?

- Não se preocupa filha... E já está na hora de você dormir, amanhã você vai voltar para a escolinha. – e entrou para a casa com Liz.

Hermione entrou um tempo depois deles, e fechou a porta. Ficou alguns minutos olhando para a casa como se estivesse se despedindo. Viu que Chris estava dormindo no sofá, então o pegou no colo e foi em direção ao quarto.

Ron olhava com carinho para Liz, que já dormia, e sorriu ao ver Hermione trazendo o filho.

- Eu já ia descer para busca-lo... – e observou Hermione coloca-lo no berço.

Ficaram abraçados observando os filhos dormirem, e alguns minutos depois foram para o quarto. Hermione se sentou na cama, com as mãos no rosto.

- Amor... – Ron se ajoelhou a frente dela. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada... nada... – tirou as mãos do rosto e encarou o marido.

- Como nada? Então o que foi aquela conversa na entrada?

- Não precisa se preocupar... Você teve treino hoje, deve estar cansado, pode ir dormir tranqüilo. – e sorriu.

- Como eu posso ficar tranqüilo se eu não sei o que aconteceu com você?

- Por favor Ron, acredite em mim, não aconteceu nada...

Ron lançou um olhar preocupado a Hermione, a beijou e decidiu se deitar.

- Boa noite.

Ela o observava com um olhar carinhoso, e quando ele dormiu, começou a fazer carinhos em seus cabelos.

Hermione não estava com sono, e achava que se não dormisse, não teria que voltar a sua vida, se é que voltaria, como poderia confiar naquela garotinha? Sentou em uma poltrona no quarto e estava decidida a manter os olhos abertos até o amanhecer.

Mas o sono foi mais forte do que Hermione, e quando o sol dava seus primeiros sinais, ela dormiu.

Quando acordou, viu que estava no canto do quarto de seu flat, com uma taça na mão, e a garrafa vazia de champagne ao seu lado.

Será que tudo tinha sido um sonho? Talvez um loucura de natal de sua mente solitária. Mas qualquer coisa que fosse, ela não queria que terminasse, e a única coisa que fez foi abaixar a cabeça, e começar a chorar.

Continua...

N/A: Acho que a fics só terá mais uns 2 ou 3 capítulos, portanto já está entrando na reta final.

Eu já tinha escrito esse capítulo, mas ele também foi perdido quando meu PC deu problema. Tentei rescrever o mais próximo possível, mas não ficou muito bom... Espero que o próximo capítulo fique melhor!

Muito obrigado a todos que comentaram! Espero conseguir atualizar a fic o mais rápido possível.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Bjs


	8. Correndo atrás

Escolhas - Capítulo 8 Correndo atrás.

Hermione não poderia acreditar que foi tudo um sonho, e nem saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou naquele canto chorando. Mas como aquela garotinha mesmo falou, agora já sabia o que fazer. Tinha que lutar pelo que ela viu que vale a pena.  
Tomou um banho e arrumou uma pequena mala, foi tão rápida que minutos depois já estava na entrada do Prédio.  
- Bom dia senhorita Granger - cumprimentou o porteiro John.  
- Bom dia John. - tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu não desanimar com a prova de que as coisas tinham realmente voltado ao normal.  
- A senhorita irá viajar? - disse olhando a mala.  
- Sim, irei até a Irlanda, mas será uma viagem rápida, espero.  
- OK, mas assim mandarei reforçarem os feitiços de proteção no Flat da senhorita.  
- Muito obrigado John, até logo.  
E aparatou para o ministério, onde esperava descobrir em que lugar da Irlanda Ron se encontrava.  
Como era Natal, não havia quase ninguém no lugar, pelo jeito só havia algumas pessoas com trabalho atrasado. Então correu até o departamento de relações estrangeiras. Na entrada da sala havia uma bruxa folheando uma revista com uma expressão mal humorada e sonolenta.  
- Bom dia! - disse Hermione - Hunf... Bom dia por que? - disse sem dar atenção a moça.  
- Eu gostaria de saber a localização de um bruxo.  
- Onde ele está? - perguntou sem nem tirar os olhos da revista.  
- Na Irlanda?  
- Ele é inglês?  
- Sim.  
- OK - e puxou uma grande livro. - qual o nome dele?  
- Weasley, Ronald Weasley.  
A bruxa olhou para Hermione com um sorriso e um olhar de deboche.  
- Com quem?  
- Ron Weasley.  
- Você e a torcida do Cannos querem saber dele. - e fechou o livro - Quase me pegou.  
- Mas ele é meu amigo. - disse indignada.  
- Se você diz. - e voltou sua atenção para revista.  
- Pelo amor de Deus. - e parecia exaltada. - Não é minha culpa que você tenha que trabalhar no Natal. Eu tenho um bom cargo no ministério, você vai abrir esse livro e me passar a localização do Sr. Weasley, e vai ser agora!  
- Calma, - e largou a revista - já vou pegar.

Hermione saiu do ministério com o endereço de Ron, e a agora era só ir até o departamento de viagem e pegar a próxima rede de flu para a Irlanda. Alguns minutos depois já estava na sede do Ministério do outro país. Sabendo que não encontraria a casa de Ron sozinha, pediu informações para uma guarda na saída, e saiu pelas ruas da cidade.  
Estava fazendo muito frio, e não demoraria muito para começar a nevar. E perguntando de pessoa em pessoa (alguns trouxas perguntaram se ela estava na cidade certa), conseguiu encontrar o endereço, que não ficava muito longe da sede daquele lugar.  
Era um hotel muito bonito, que ficava próximo a uma praça, que apesar do frio, tinha muitas pessoas passeando. Observou-as para ver se Ron não estava entre elas, como não o encontrou. Entrou no prédio e foi falar com a recepcionista.  
- Eu gostaria de ir ao quarto do Sr. Ronald Weasley - disse Hermione.  
- Entre na fila - e mal deu atenção.  
- Como?  
- Eu estou um pouco ocupada, Natal é um loucura, não tenho tempo para brincadeiras.  
- Mas eu não estou brincando.  
- Todas dizem a mesma coisa. Retire-se, por favor.  
- Que todas?  
- Todas que "conhecem" o Sr. Weasley.  
- Eu realmente preciso subir, ligue para ele se quiser.  
- Ele não gosta de ser incomodado.  
- Por favor.  
- Se você não for embora, terei que chamar a segurança.  
- Pois chame, eu não sairei daqui enquanto falar com o Ron.  
- Se quer assim - e apertou um botão a baixo do balcão.  
Atrás da recepcionista, Hermione percebeu os números dos quarto com os nomes dos respectivos hóspedes. Viu que dois homens vestindo ternos preto se aproximavam. Procurou rapidamente o nome Weasley, e correu em direção ao elevador que acabara de abrir. Antes que os seguranças pudessem alcança-la, a porta se fechou.  
Já no andar que desejava, procurou pelo quarto de Ron. Quando o encontrou, bateu na porta, enquanto observava uma possível chegada dos seguranças. Escutou a porta se destrancada, e entrou rapidamente.  
- Ei, o que é... Hermione! - Harry perguntou, parecendo um pouco sonolento.  
- Harry, onde está o Ron?  
- Como assim? Como você chegou aqui?  
- Onde está o Ron?  
- Como você conseguiu o nosso endereço?  
- Cala a boca e me diz onde ele está.  
- Eu não sei, ele tinha um encontro hoje.  
- Um encontro? - perguntou desanimada.  
- É, um encontro.  
- Tudo isso... Para nada... - e sentou numa cadeira que estava próxima.  
- Mas o que aconteceu? Faz tanto tempo que não nós vemos.  
- É verdade, faz muito tempo que você não me vê.  
- Como assim, que eu não te vejo? Onde você me viu?  
- É que... Melhor nem falar.  
Se levantou e abraçou o amigo.  
- Feliz Natal, Harry.  
- Feliz Natal, mas ainda não entendi o que aconteceu.  
E escutaram a porta bater.  
- Sr. Weasley, Sr. Potter, está tudo bem?  
- Deve ser um dos seguranças - avisou Hermione.  
- O que?  
- Depois eu explico.  
- Está tudo bem, sim, podem ir - comunicou Harry.  
Os dois sentaram no sofá, e Harry serviu uma bebida para Hermione.  
- Harry, você sabe por que o Ron me ligou ontem?  
- Não sei direito, ele disse que tinha encontrado algumas coisas suas no meio do armário dele.  
- Então era só isso.  
- Então, me diz o que aconteceu. Não nós vemos desde que você e o Ron se separaram.  
- O que foi muito errado - o interrompeu. - Por que você tinha que ficar do lado dele?  
- Você estava tão estranha na época.  
- Se bem que não importa mais. O passado não pode ser mudado.  
- Você está com algum problema? Nós podemos ajudar em algo?  
- Acho que não. E eu já vou indo - e se levantou.  
- Como assim? Você chega do nada e já vai embora?  
- Eu nem pensei direito. Foi uma idéia idiota... Devo ter bebido demais na noite de ontem.  
- E para onde você vai?  
- Para casa, para onde mais iria?  
- E vai passar a tarde de Natal sozinha?  
- E com mais quem eu passaria?  
- Eu e o Ron vamos para A Toca, hoje a tarde. Todo ano a Sra. Weasley pergunta de você.  
- Não... Obrigado, não estou preparada para isso.  
- Por que?  
- É uma longa história, e maluca demais.  
- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer?  
- Só me levar até a porta do hotel, e evitar que eu seja presa.  
Harry levou a amiga até a saída do hotel, antes teve que explicar a administração do lugar que a conhecia realmente. Os dois se despediram e Hermione deixou o lugar.  
Estava pensando em ir para casa, mas o parque a frente parecia tão bonito, e passaria o dia sozinha de qualquer jeito, seria melhor se ficasse num lugar agradável Sentou num banco vazio e passou a observar as pessoas do lugar. Parecia que toda garotinha se parecia com Liz, tentando não pensar nisso já que , provavelmente, ela nem existisse. Segurou as lágrimas, não queria chorar no meio de tanta gente estranha. De repente, sentiu uma mão em sem ombro e olhou assustada para trás.  
- Ron!  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, Hermione?  
- Eu.  
- E ainda nesse frio! - tirou o casaco e colocou nos ombros da amiga.  
- Assim você não vai ficar com frio?  
- Meu hotel é logo ali, vamos para lá.  
- Não, acho que eles não vai gostar muito.  
- O que?  
- Depois o Harry te conta.  
- Você já falou com o Harry?  
- Já sim, mas ele me disse que você tinha ido a um encontro - disse desanimada.  
- Então você veio me procurar? - e sentou ao lado dela.  
- Você me ligou hoje, não ligou?  
- Liguei sim, mas não esperava que você viesse correndo para cá.  
- Nem eu.  
- O que aconteceu?  
- E tive um sonho estranho, Natal... É meio complicado de contar.  
- Mas fico feliz em te ver novamente. Onde você vai passar o Natal? Não quer ir conosco para A Toca?  
- O Harry já me fez essa proposta, acho que não faria muito bem para mim.  
- Por que?  
- Faz parte da história um pouco complicada de contar... Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Hermione decidiu falar:  
- Você está com alguém?  
- Como assim?  
- Namorando? Casado?  
- Não, estou sozinho - e sorriu. - Por que a pergunta?  
- Só para saber.  
- Você também está sozinha?  
- Como nunca.  
- E foi por isso que você veio aqui hoje? - Acho que sim, antes de tudo, você e o Harry eram meus amigos, ainda não acredito que deixei tudo para trás. Eu queria o mundo e hoje não tenho nada.  
- Como nada? Sempre vemos matérias sobre você no Profeta Diário?  
- Não pelos motivos certos, eu devia estar do lado das criaturas mágicas, não do lado do Ministério.  
- Fala do fale?  
- F.A.L.E.  
E ambos sorriram.  
- Parece que essa conversa vai ser longa, melhor irmos para o hotel - e se levantou.  
- Não, melhor eu ir embora - tirou o casado e entregou para Ron. - Eu preciso ficar sozinha.  
- Se você quisesse isso, não teria vindo me procurar.  
- Eu sei disso. Desculpe todo esse transtorno. Essa solidão deve estar afetando a minha cabeça e eu acabei vindo aqui sem pensar. Melhor esquecer que você me viu. Vamos deixar as coisas como estavam.  
- Mas foi muito bom te encontrar, eu já estava com saudades.  
- Eu que o diga - e o abraçou.  
- Deviam manter contado, não é por que as coisas não saíram do que deveriam que temos que parar de nós falar.  
- O que você quer dizer?  
- Que nós deveríamos ter ficado juntos, nós nos amávamos. Talvez tudo pudesse ser diferente.  
- Você não sabe o quanto... - e lágrimas começaram a escorrem de seu olhos.  
- O que aconteceu, Hermione? - perguntou preocupado, entregando um lenço a amiga.  
- É que seria melhor não saber o quanto deveria me arrepender por não ter vindo com você para a Irlanda.  
- Saber o quanto se arrepender... Como assim?  
- Deixe para lá. Talvez nem tenha sido de verdade.  
- De qualquer maneira, você não precisa se arrepender, se você não veio, é por que parecia a melhor escolha na época.  
- Você sempre foi tão compreensivo Ron... Não tenho desculpa por não ter escolhido você... Alguém já deve ter percebido isso antes de mim. Você nem deve mais lembrar de mim direito... - e se afastou.  
- Hermione.  
- Agora que eu sei para onde quero ir, posso aparatar - e deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz - Adeus Ron.

Continua...

N/A: Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela falta de atualização, eu sei que ninguém tem nada com isso, mas me falta tempo e inspiração e não vou escrever obrigado, por que vai acabar saindo pior do que já é. Agradeço a quem continua acompanhando e pessoa compreensão, apesar de que acho que o próximo capítulo já é último.  
Eu não sei quem usou o meu nome na Floreios e disse que eu tinha desistido da fic, mas saibam que não fui eu. Posso demorar, mas nunca pensei em desistir da fic, ainda mais agora que falta tão pouco. Não vou prometer atualizações, por que não sei quando terei tempo, nem quando esse tempo será compatível com as minha idéias. Mas podem ter certeza que a fic será atualizada e finalizada.  
Espero que continuem lendo. E a única coisa que posso fazer é agradecer.  
Muito, muito, muito obrigado a todos.  
Bjs e até a próxima. 


End file.
